Continental Havoc
by HueOfTheFandomz
Summary: So everyone knows about the Hetalian countries, but most don't know about the continents nor how important they are. This story will follow the adventures of the continents and their story of meeting the countries. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Getting to Know the Continents

Hello. This is my first Fanfic about…..well anything. So please don't hate on it if you don't like it. ANYWAYS, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CHARACTER'S AND SHOW'S CREATORS. The only thing I own are the characters I create (the continents.) Also I will try to update at least once a week.

This is the first chapter of the story of the continents. This will go over their personalities and looks (with outfits included) so you will not be confused will the story starts. So, here we go!

Asia-

Gender: Female

Personality: She is over all pretty calm, but don't make her extremely angry…..she will most likely end up hurting you. She also has a very good sense of humor and will always have time to listen to a joke unless it is a very serious situation. (For example: a death)

Looks: Long dark black hair reaching slightly over an inch over her shoulder and dark brown eyes.

Outfit: She usually has pink floral printed kimono top with a purple belt around her waist. The skirt she wears is pink as well and only goes to her knees with her belt (which is more like a sash) hanging of the side. Her shoes are just simply black high-tops.

Oceania-

Gender: Male

Personality: He is EXTREMLY proud of whatever he does. This leads to him being somewhat cocky. He is also very adventurous. If you have a map he will be there excited to find the treasure. He also doesn't get along with North America that well.

Looks: His hair is identical to Australia's but the color is a dark brown. He has amber eyes.

Outfit: Oceania is usually found with a black t-shirt with a brown jacket with long sleeves on. His pants are just regular blue jeans with a brown belt. His shoes are grey sneakers with black letters (that he wrote) saying, "OCEANIA."

Europe-

Gender: Female

Personality: She follows mostly from Brittan. She is the most mature continent, PERIOD. Compared to the others there is no argument in that statement. A majority of her role is to act like a motherly figure to the continents since their mother (Pangea) died. She also studies light/white magic. (I'll just start calling it white magic.)

Looks: Like most of the European countries, she has blonde hair. Her hair goes down to her elbows, and it is very rare to see her tie it back in a ponytail. Her eye color is bright blue like France's. She also usually has a serious tone to her face.

Clothes: Europe almost always wears an olive green trench coat that goes down to her knees with black leggings. Her shoes are brown and are similar to boots with white fur on the top just smaller.

Africa-

Gender: Male

Personality: He adores music. If you ever find him he is usually listening, playing, or singing any kind of music genre. This, however, leads to him being extremely quiet around others. (Unless if he is singing.) Africa really doesn't seem to mind it, or he just never noticed because he is too immersed in his music.

Looks: He has dark skin and brown eyes. He has a buzz cut for his hair style, and his hair color is black.

Outfit: Africa wears a blue shirt with a green picture of the actual continent Africa. He also wears a black leather jacket with short selves, and for pants he prefers to wear his "signature" orange pants. Africa likes to wear grey tennis shoes that are slightly covered with dirt.

South America-

Gender: Male

Personality: He is the chef of the group. South America LOVES cooking anything and everything. People usually joke around saying, "He probably could make British food taste good!" He is also always happy. Whenever you're near him it is like his happiness is contagious. You can't help but smile.

Looks: South America has a short messy haircut and orange hair. He also has a dark tan to his skin and has bright green eyes.

Clothes: South America is always found wearing a red and white striped polo shirt (kind of like Waldo's) with black jeans. His shoes are…..interesting. His choice of shoes is wearing dance shoes with red and white colors.

Central America-

Gender: Female

Personality: She is extremely optimistic. Whenever there is a problem the other seven continents usually go to her or South America seeking happiness or reassurance. However, Central America is very forgetful. She is known to forget many facts about her friends and sometimes herself. The others try their best to help her remember, but sometimes they just can't.

Looks: She has a skin tone similar to South America yet lighter. Her hair color is black and she has hair of the same length as Europe. She also has bright purple eyes.

Clothes: Central America wears a green and blue swirl bikini top with a long grass skirt that goes down to her knees. She wears a crown of flowers on her head as decoration. Her shoes are light blue and white ballet shoes that she can run in.

North America-

Gender: Male

Personality: Just imagine America with some of Canada's personality. North America is usually obnoxious and gets in arguments with Oceania often. Yet when it is time to get serious (or Europe threatens to smack him on the head) he can become somewhat serious yet still carefree. When it comes to family (like his sister Antarctica) he will always be there to help because he cares deeply for them.

Looks: North America has dirty-blonde messy and slightly spiky hair with a cowlick. He wears glasses over his bright blue eyes instead of contacts because he can't stand them.

Clothes: He tends to wear a grey hooded top with yellow stripes around the neck and arms. To go with this top he wears dark blue jeans and grey sneakers.

Antarctica-

Gender: Female

Personality: Antarctica is North America's little sister. She pulls more of her personality out of Canada. She is very quiet and talks in a calm tone unless she is angry. She doesn't disappear out of nowhere like Canada but is known to kind of wander away from long boring conversations. If she is provoked in a way that would get her very mad she will be able to control an ability she has. She has psychokinetic powers, but she can only activate them if she is mad. Also she was found differently than the other continents, but I'll get to that during the story.

Looks: Her hair is dirty-blonde and goes down to the middle of her back. Just like Canada she has a curl on top of her head and just like her brother she wears glasses over her bright blue eyes.

Clothes: Antarctica wears a dark purple wool top and dark blue-purple wool pants. She also wears brown snow boots. Considering she lives in Antarctica this clothing choice makes sense.

OH MY GOSH THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE. Well it's done! CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! I am planning on having Chapter 2 being released next week so stay tuned. Thank you for reading this and see you next week. :o) HONK ( Sorry had to go Gamzee)


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 7 Were Found

So yeah, chapter 1 was released and now it's time for chapter 2! This will go over how 7 of the continents were found. It is pretty long and I have to go into Antarctica's story so I am splitting this chapter into 2. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE CHARACTERS I CREATE. (The continents)Anyway please enjoy and please do not hate.

Millions of years ago there was only one landmass, Pangea. This landmass took a personified form so it can explore. The personified Pangea was a female with long flowing green hair and a green dress. Our story begins now! Pangea was walking over a flat plain of land, wandering, exploring, and looking for something….anything to do. She had grown increasingly lonely here at her home. Pangea wished and prayed hoping one day she would find another personified..well..anything. She was so desperate that she would even make friends with personified dirt! Then today (now as a matter of fact) her prayers would be answered.

"Great," said Pangea," another boring day of absolutely nothing." Then, as if out of nowhere, she heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was crying. Pangea looked around. _It couldn't have been anything personified, right?_ She thought to herself. Yet the thought of not being lonely made her search for the source of the noise. She searched everywhere in her area. Then she saw something that made her jump with shock and joy. A bush near her began to rustle. She ran to the bush and separated the leaves. She hoped this wasn't in vain she prayed- but at that very moment she knew it was not. In that bush was a little girl crying. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Pangea asked the girl.

"*sniff* No, I got separated from my friends and have no idea where I am," cried the little girl.

"Oh dear, that is quite the predicament indeed. Can I have your name?" Pangea said consolingly.

"*sniff* Europe *sniff*,"said the girl now known as Europe.

"Ok then Europe, I am Pangea. Do you remember where the last place you saw your friends was?" asked Pangea.

"No," Europe said slightly annoyed," I just told you I have no idea where I am."

"Ok than," Pangea cut in," Can you attempt to retrace your steps? Do you see any formation that looks familiar to you?"

"*sniff* I'll try and see if I can recognize anything," said Europe. Europe led Pangea on a long journey. Pangea was surprised Europe made it this far. After leaving the bush, they made their way 3 miles east to a pond surrounded by pink and red roses. Directly 2 miles north of the pond was a hill, they trekked up a hill with a stream and a waterfall careful not to fall in. They were almost at the top when Pangea spoke.

"Dear Lord! How did a child like you make this journey?"

"I dunno, I guess I just did it. Anyway the last place I saw my friends was up he-"She didn't get to finish this statement because when they got to the top of the hill, there they were. There six of them, all kids, playing with each other. All of them were wearing dresses like Europe. (even though some were male) Then Europe spoke.

"Yay! There they are! Everyone I'm back!" yelled Europe. At once everyone turned their heads surprised to see Pangea.

"Uh Europe, who's she?" asked the one with brown hair.

"Sup!" said the one with the dirty-blonde hair. The one with the buzz cut was fast asleep and the one with the orange hair had a huge smile on his face.

"Uh who are you two," asked the girl with black hair and a flower crown, and the last one was in the corner trying to remain calm.

"Is this all of you?" asked Pangea.

"Yep," said the dirty-blonde.

"Well then," Pangea said trying to think of what to say next," Where are your guardians?"

"We don't have any," said the long black haired on in the corner.

"Y-you don't," stuttered Pangea amazement.

"Yeah, so what?" the brown hair asked.

"Well usually kids have a parent or gar-"Pangea started talking, but she realized how stupid she was. She had always wanted to become friends or at least meet another personified anything. With this thought she said," How about I become your guardian?" All the children (which I guess I can now call the future continents) looked at her in amazement.

"W-w I um," Europe started," What do you guys think?" All the future continents nodded."Well I guess that's that," said Europe," We have a mom!"

"Wow this is-"Pangea stopped herself again," Wait I never got your names."

"Oh right," Europe said," Well let's introduce ourselves. I'm Europe, but you already knew that."

"I'm North America," said the dirty-blonde," Oh and that one is Africa." He pointed to the still sleeping one.

"I'm Oceania," said the brown hair," and that's Asia." He then pointed to the black haired girl in the corner.

"Hey I could have said my name," said Asia.

"Whatever," Oceania told Asia.

"I'm…uh…," said the black hair girl with the flower crown.

"She's Central America," said the smiling one," and I'm South America."

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Pangea."

"Man this is awesome," said North America happily," This is gonna be awesome."

"Yes, yes it will be," Pangea said smiling.

So yeah as I said at the top I am splitting it into 2 parts. The main reason is that, as I said in chapter 1, Antarctica was found differently and I want to go in depth in her storyline, and I want to save a whole chapter to the countries. That will be chapter 3. Anyway thank you so much for reading this and I am planning on having part 2 uploaded the same day this goes up or the next day. Stay tuned! Wwhatevver (I'm an Aquarius so GO ERIDAN!)


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 And Then There Were 8

Ok, so I said Antarctica was found differently than the others, and considering part 1 was long enough this part will go over her origin. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERES. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR CREATORS. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE ONES CREATE. (the continents) Please don't hate. Here we go!

A while has passed since when the continents were found. So much time has passed that they are now teenagers. As all kids their teenage years are…challenging. They usually disagree and bicker (especially North America and Oceania) but enough about them. This is Antarctica's story, so let's begin. It's a normal day for Pangea and the continents, and tonight will be extraordinary. Tonight there will be a star show in the sky (a meteor shower) that they will be watching. It only takes place every 1000 years, so it is something they are all excited for. Now, however, everything is the same.

"Come on!" North America shouted to Oceania.

"No *pant* more please," Oceania responded. Oceania and North America, well more like North America forced Oceania, to go on a hike to the pond near their house. Pangea had decided to build their house on the same exact hill where she met the continents.

"Come on you wimp," North America told Oceania," It's only been a mile."

"Yeah but we have another mile left," Oceania panted," Plus it's starting to get dark."

"Whatever," North America said as he continued to walk. They both walked, actually North America dragged Oceania, to the pond and when they arrived…..

"North America sto-"Oceania began," What the…who's she?"

"What? Whoa!" North America stopped dead in his tracks. They reacted this way because right in front of the pond was a little girl. She had the exact same hair color as North America. Heck! She looked so much like North America it's kind of scary.

"Whoa! She looks extremely like you!" Oceania said looking extremely shocked. North America didn't respond. All he did was stare at the mysterious guest. Then the next thing he did was walk straight toward her.

"North America, what are you…..." Oceania started but decided to stop.

"Um, hey," North America said as he approached the girl. The girl spun around.

"Hi," she said," Who are you?"

"I'm North America, you know the awesome one."

"I'm Antarctica, you know..uh..the one."

"Uh…what?" Oceania cut into the conversation.

"Oh, that's Oceania, you know the annoying one."

"Hey I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"Ok then," Oceania said sort of aggravated," What we should do with her. We can't just leave her here."

"Uh…" North America was thinking," How about we bring her to Mom. She will know what to do."

"Shouldn't we ask her if she has guardians or wants to go first?"

"Oh yeah, good idea Oceania. Is this your first good one ever?"

"Shut up."

Then North America turned to Antarctica. "Uh Antarctica, do you by any chance have a guardian."

"What's that?" Antarctica asked.

"I'll take that as a no. Well since you don't have one, do you want to come with us to our guardian?" North America asked.

"Ok, sure!" Antarctica said excitedly. With that response, the three of them made their way home. Upon their arrival they planned out their story and entered.

"Guys we're home!" North America yelled.

"About ti-"Europe stopped as she walked down the stairs, "Who's she?"

"It's a long story," Oceania told her," Do you know where Mom is?"

"She's in the kitchen," Europe told them suspiciously. Before she could say more North America and Oceania had already went to the kitchen.

"Like this?" South America asked Pangea.

"Perfect!" Pangea told him. Pangea was in the kitchen helping South America prepare food for dinner when the three of them walked in.

"Ah, boys your back," Pangea said but did a double take at Antarctica," Who is she?" At this South America turned around.

"Aw, she's adorable." He said.

"Um yeah, I guess we should explain" Oceania said. They then explained the whole story of how they went to the lake and saw her there. Pangea looked stunned.

"So there's another..." she whispered to herself, "Call everyone in here we need to talk." With that order North and South America and Oceania corralled the continents in the kitchen.

"Is this everyone?" Pangea asked.

"Yep," Europe said counting them to make sure.

"Good, now if I can have everyone's attention!" the whole room fell silent, "I give you today shocking news. North America and Oceania have found another continent today!" there were shocked faces around the room. (Keep in mind that this was a time before non-personified beings existed. So it makes sense that Pangea automatically assumed Antarctica was a continent.)

"What!" Asia and Africa said in unison.

"Then what are we going to do with her?" Central America asked.

"That's where North America comes in," Pangea said looking over to North America. He looked confused," I say we let her stay with us, and let North America take care of her with help from us, of course."

"Wait what?!" North America said confused and shocked," Why me and not him?" he pointed to Oceania. Oceania looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Well you two look extremely alike," Pangea said calmly," You have the same eye and hair color and," she reached for a small pair of glasses and put them on Antarctica," Can you see better?"

"Wow, I can see better now!" Antarctica said happily.

"Well that rests my case," Pangea said," You two are related." North America looked as if he was going to faint." You do want her as a little sister, don't you?" Pangea said. North America looked down at Antarctica who was holding his hand and looking up at him.

"* sigh* Yeah, I do." Antarctica's eyes lit up.

"YAY! I have a big brother!"

"Yeah," North America said, "I guess you do." Time then passed to midnight and all now 8 continents and their mother came outside.

"Big brother,"Antarctica said happily," Have you ever seen this light show thingy before?"

"Nope," North America answered," Neither has any of us."

"I'm so excited, how about you mate." Oceania asked Africa.

"Huh?" Africa said removing his ear bud out of his ear.

"Never mind,"

"*gasp* Guys look!" Asia shouted pointing up to the sky. The show was beginning. All at once millions of shooting stars filled the entire sky. Every meteor was radiating bright lights to the ground below them. All the continents and Pangea looked mesmerized.

"You know what," North America said," I'm going to say from now on, whenever this star show happens something amazing will happen."

We shall rejoice! Why? Cause chapter 2 is OVER! This means I can finally go on to the countries. I cannot wait for this. The difference between the countries part and continents part is that the countries are more of the Hetalia theme than the continents. Plus I should probably mention that the beginning of the story is somewhat slow, but I am planning on it picking up quickly. I should also say that it is going to be a more serious story than Hetalia's. It will start out like Hetalia's story, but then it will start to have a serious atmosphere. Anyway, see you guys for chapter 3. :33 purrfect (Went full Nepeta)


	4. Chapter 3 The Countries

Ok guys, here we are! This is the first part in this story to star the countries. Let me just tell you I have a majority of the story planned out, and it isn't really all laughter and happiness. It does get dark pretty quickly. That is why I couldn't wait to do this and the next few chapters. It isn't serious. It is the regular Hetalia we know and love! LIKE ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR CREATORS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE THE ONES I CREATE. (the continents)Please don't hate and Enjoy!

It was 9 in the morning and the world conference was about to begin. Every seat in the room was filled. In the chair on the end was Alfred F. Jones or America (I'll just be calling them their country names unless the story makes me otherwise) In the seat seemingly empty on the right to him was Matthew Williams or Canada holding his beloved pet polar bear Kumajiro. On America's left was Arthur Kirkland or England arguing with the person on his left Francis Bonnefoy or France. Next to Canada was the "awesome" Gilbert Beilschmidt or Prussia and on his shoulder was his pet bird Gilbird. Next to France and England were two empty seats which belong to the two males in the back arguing. They are Lovino Vargas or South Italy/ Romano and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo or Spain. The three countries sitting next to each other on the same side as the empty seats were all related. There was the oldest (and the one with the largest breast) Irunya Chernenko or Ukraine. There was the next one who was the only male and middle sibling Ivan Braginsky or Russia, and the youngest and creepiest Natalia Arlovskaya or Belarus. Next to Prussia was his brother Ludwig or Germany. (Who doesn't have a last name?) In the very next seat was Honda Kiku or Japan and next to him was Feliciano Vargas or North Italy/ Italy. Next to Italy was a man with a koala with a menacing look. His name is Ralph or Australia. (on the site I looked he didn't have a last name and there were multiple first names listed so..yeah) On the opposite side of Australia was a male country usually mistaken for a female. His name is Wang Yao or China. In the corner of the room was a small boy surrounded by older men. (who were the Nordics)His name was Peter Kirkland or Sealand. There were a crap ton more but I just listed the most important story wise.

"Ok everyone the conference is about to begin!" yelled America. In about two minutes everyone was in their seats and stopped talking. "Ok so without any interruptions, let's begin this world meeting!" With that line said the conference began. It was no different than any other meeting. Everyone was fighting over stupid matters like whose food was better or who was a better friend with whom. Then something strange interrupted the bickering. The lights mysteriously went off.

"What the heck. Who did this? This isn't funny!" America yelled.

"Well everyone is here," China said counting through the darkened room.

"Y-you don't th-think a ghost did this d-do you?" America asked trembling.

"Of course not you ass shat," England said," A fuse probably blew. Here I'll go and look."

"Not without me!" America demanded," I am the hero after all."

"GERMANY!" Italy squealed," _VE~_ "

"Italy.." Germany sighed as he got up to pick up Italy who crashed into a wall.

"This is so unawesome," Prussia said.

"You say that about everything Mr. Prussia," Japan told him

"Uh, Sweden is that you?" Sealand asked trying to see.

"What?" said a toneless voice. At once he recognized this as Sweden.

"Phew, I thought I was separated for a second."

"What ze hell!" France began," How is Greece sleeping through this?!"

"OK we're leaving," England said," expect the power to come back on." When America and England exited the room they saw that the whole building lost power.

"Whoa did the whole box explode!" England said in amazement.

"Or it was a g-g-ghost," America suggested.

"America shut up." They went outside and saw the electricity box. It was opened and the whole inside looked as if all the fuses had indeed blown up. America looked at the door of the box.

"Hey dude, come see this."

"What the bloody hell is this!?" England said looking at the cover. The cover had a mark made from red spray-paint on it. It made the shape of an eye.

"*sigh* Some group of teenagers probably," England said inspecting the box.

"So can you fix this?"America asked.

"I should be able to if I just flip all the switches," England said as he started to get to work. After he flipped all the switches there was a noise and then light coming out of the windows.

"Phew, thank God it wasn't ghosts," America said in relief.

"Actually I would have preferred ghosts so I could take a picture of you cowering in fear."

"Shut up!"

The both of them made their way to the meeting hall to explain the box. When they entered the countries were arguing again.

"Well then let's contin-"America didn't get to finish the statement because the lights turned off again.

"What ze hell, England I thought you fixed this!" France yelled

"I did but-"He was interrupted by Prussia's yelling.

"Hey who's that guy?" Prussia was pointing to the window behind him. On the outside of the window was a figure wearing what looked like a red cape with a hood. When it saw them looking at it, it turned and ran.

"After it!" England yelled as he ran out the room.

"Hey dude wait up for me!" America said yelled. He then ran out the room.

"What about me?!" France was soon following. Then China went and then The Axis all at once.

When England ran out of the room he saw that this time it was only the meeting room. He ran out the building and saw the figure jump off the roof of the building and land just feet before him.

"HEY!" he yelled. The figure saw him and ran even faster. Before England could start running…CRASH! All the other countries that followed, except Germany and Japan, had crashed into each other.

"What the, Oh great, thanks guys it got away," England said.

"I told you not to go.." Germany had just arrived.

"Mr. England sir, are you alright," Japan asked helping England up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh America," England said helping America get up.

"Yeah what?"

"The cloak that thing was wearing," he began," It had the same marking as the one on the box on its back."

"What mark?" France asked.

"We'll show you," England told them.

"Guys, wait up for me!" Italy said trying to catch up. The group made it to the box and England showed them the mark.

"I guess he or she did this, and hopefully isn't coming back." China said.

"We should get back to the meeting before another fight breaks out," Germany said. England flipped the switch once more and then all of them made their way back to the meeting room. Again everyone was fighting except Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus.

"Uh Germany," America asked," The meetings about to end and I need to ask them something. Can you-"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Germany yelled than sat down. The whole room went silent.

"Uh, Thanks. Anyway, I need to ask you all something," America began," Tonight there will be a meteor shower, and I wanted to ask you all if you wanted to stay behind and watch it together?" Surprised faces emerged around the room.

"Why?" England asked him suspiciously.

"Well it's a once in a life time opportunity, and I thought it would be fun watching it with friends."

"Uh, Mr. America," Japan asked," You're not going to leave me with the bill again are you?"

"What? Oh, yeah there's no money involved," America said remembering what he did to Japan for Christmas.

"Well then I'd loved to come then." Japan said.

"Really? Thanks dude! See, if he's doing it it's fine." America said.

"Well I guess I could do it," Canada said.

"Huh? Oh Canada, sorry bro didn't see you there."

"It's ok, I'm used to it," Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said.

"I'm Canada," he said. After that England and France decided to come. Then China, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Australia, and Sealand decided to go. (The other Nordics didn't fell like going, so they stuck Sealand with England who forced him to go with Australia and Canada.) After they agreed to go America gave up on getting the others to come. TIME SKIP TO MIDNIGHT

So the rest of the countries left leaving the ones who decided to stay behind. At 11:58 all of them went outside.

"Wow I can't wait. Have any of you seen this before?" Sealand asked Canada and Australia.

"I've never even her of this thing before, have you mate?" Australia asked.

"Well I've heard people talk aboot it before," Canada responded. (Even though England said Sealand was annoying, Canada and Australia were actually enjoying his company. Heck! He actually notices Canada!)

Two minutes passed and it was time for the show to start.

"Hey mates look up," Australia said pointing up. At once all of them looked up to see what their ancestors saw millions of years ago. It was mesmerizing. However, unknown to the countries, there was someone watching them in the bushes.

"Come in Jarrod, Come in," said a female voice in a walkie talkie.

"Yeah, what?" the person said.

"They're there?"

"Yeah."

"They see you?"

"Nope, not like earlier."

"Good. Ya think they know?"

"Nope, they said the continents were just legends."

"Really! Well then we'll just have to bring them together for you know who. Oh speaking of him… he wants to see you."

"Huh, ok I'll be there in a sec." This mysterious person then left. The meteor shower was still going on, and the countries just stood there, blissfully unaware of what will be happening to them and the continents in the next few weeks.

OMG THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! So yeah, chapter 3 is over. It was twice as long as the others and twice as fun to write. I am planning on having Chapter 4 being about the continents and Chapter 5 going back and forth between the two. Oh and about those voices at the end, you'll get to know about them later. Stay tuned! Yeah I ran out of homestuck things to say so here's Hetalia: I'm the heroine! Don't do drugs kids. - NyoAmerica.


	5. Chapter 4 The Older Continents

So, it's time for chapter 4. Yeah I kind of suck at notes or summaries and right now is when this becomes apparent. I really can't think of anything to say about this chapter except for it will star the older and present time continents. That is basically it so…yeah. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE THE ONES I CREATE. (the continents) Please enjoy and leave a comment and follow if you want! Also the day I'm typing this, the grade ahead of me is graduating tomorrow. I would like to dedicate this chapter to them and wish them good luck. We love you guys!

It was frigid cold, unlike anything Antarctica had ever experienced. This is strange because she lives in Antarctica so she should be used to it, but this was nothing similar to it. She was there, sitting and staring into the mist. She was waiting for something. What is this something? Well, she didn't know. Suddenly out of nowhere a silhouette of a figure began forming in the fog. It was a man walking in her direction, and upon further inspection he was wearing a cloak with a hood worn over his head. Antarctica stood up and waited for the figure to get closer. It kept walking straight at her, and after what felt like hours the man emerged from the mist and stopped right in front of her. He moved his hand to the hood on his head and removed it. All Antarctica did was stare, shocked in disbelief. Suddenly, her head was throbbing and she sat up on her bed. She was sweating and having a hard time breathing. She looked around to see her room the way it always was. The same blue wallpaper, the same white desk in the corner of her room which held her computer, and the same…well... everything was there. Antarctic plopped down on her bed breathing much easier now. The same dream again, it always comes back. She never knew what it meant or why it kept a persistent attitude of being there and never leaving. All these questions remained in her mind as she stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at her clock. The clock read 8:30 A.M. Antarctica got up reluctantly. It was 30 minutes before the continents were to meet at Europe's house. After Pangea had died, the continents started to drift and the old house was swallowed up destroying it. Now all the continents have their own house somewhere on their continent. Antarctica went to the mirror and picked up her glasses on the nightstand next to it. She put them on and continued to get dressed. When she finished it was 8:50. She hurriedly put her scarf she sometimes wore on and exited her house into the frozen tundra. She particularly liked having their meetings happen at Europe's place because that means she doesn't have to leave her house to go spend a day near the other continents' houses or wake up early. Europe had given the continents special powder that teleports them to her house whenever they have a meeting there. She studies white magic and with that comes some very useful spells for sticky situations. Sadly, she doesn't have the needed materials to make teleportation powder for the other houses. Heck! It took her 100 years to find the needed material for her house. Luckily she knows a spell that can make the powder infinite so if they run out they can just get more. Also you would want to use the powder outside. North America learned this the hard way. It took about a week to clean up all the extra powder left behind. Antarctica made sure that she was at least 10 feet away from her house before she teleported off to Europe's house. After she checked twice she pulled out the pouch of powder and took out a portion about a half a handful. She proceeded to throw it on the ground and then the next thing she knew her feet were off the ground and it felt like she was flying. After about a minute her feet touched the ground again and she was at the front porch of Europe's house. She reached for the knob but...

"HEY! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she heard North America yell.

"Did not!" Oceania said in a calmer and quieter tone.

"Oh, ok then. I guess Bigfoot decided to trip me then!" North America said aggravated," No wait I take it back, that's an insult to Bigfoot!"

"Oh jeez.." Antarctica sighed. She was used to this happening. Just like the countries, the continents tend to fight with each other a lot. However, they did seem to calm down a lot quicker. Antarctica decided there was no more point in waiting and turned the door knob. She pushed the door open to see the usual bright green hallway leading straight to the room where the meeting took place. She walked down the hallway hearing Europe scolding North America and Oceania.

"Seriously you two can you ever stop!" Europe scolded them," Can you actually act mature for once!" Antarctica then walked in," Oh hi Antarctica dear, please take your seat we're waiting on Central America." she said stressed. Antarctica then took her usual seat between Asia and her brother. (North America)

"Hey sis," North America sighed," Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night." Antarctica responded. She honestly didn't know why she bothered lying. North America was her brother and like siblings they know when they are lying or not, and by the expression on his face he knew something was up. Luckily for Antarctica before he could ask anything Central America walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I guess lost track of time," Central America said as she walked in. She always did this and there was no way they knew about on how to stop it. Central America straight up has a bad memory and no one knows why. She was just born like that.

"It's fine, just take your seat and we can begin," Europe said calmer but still pretty aggravated. Central America then took her seat between North America and South America.

"So, I guess we can begin," Asia said," Oh! Hold on," She then took both ear buds out of Africa's ears," Ok now we can start."

"Hey!" Africa said trying to get his ear buds back.

"Sorry for this," Asia said as she tossed the ear buds and phone to Europe.

"Thanks," Europe said as she put the items to the side," So, who wants to start?"

"I guess I should," North America started," Ladies and gentlemen-"

"Oh great," Oceania sighed. Whenever North America said anything considered formal at these meetings, he usually wants to do something stupid that will get them in big trouble.

"- I want you all to think for a minute. I want you to think of a respectable human being, well actually 2 groups of them. They don't really know each other and no one but one cares about them meeting. I want yo-"

"Oh for loves sake, just get to the point!" Europe said knowing what he was doing."

"I say we meet the countries!" North America exclaimed. All the continents looked at him with an unbelieving and sarcastic face.

"Yeah, right," Oceania said.

"Seriously guys! We can do it," North America told the 7 of them, or at least the ones who were listening.

"Uh, guys," Central America cut in," I forgot, why can't we see the countries?"

"Well," Europe responded," This is because if we meet them we might be dragged into some war they are having. We could die in the crossfire and that wouldn't be good for our and their sake." If a continent dies, the countries inside them are affected tremendously. They would most likely die, but they do have a chance of survival. Certain steps happen after the continents die and here they are.

Step 1: Continent dies (pretty obvious)

Step 2: Country feels great pain the moment the continent dies.

Step 3: pain increases until the country dies or, in rare cases, makes them very ill.

Step 4: A new continent takes the place of the old one. (This happens whenever it wants to, and if the new continent appears fast enough, the countries suffering would end. They would no longer feel the pain and are saved.) So far this has never happened before.

"Come on," North America whined," This could be our chance to make friends with them."

"True, but we might make enemies with them and that could lead to all of our downfalls," Europe told him in a serious tone.

"I agree with Europe," Antarctica said. Her saying something made the room jump, she's usually very quiet.

"Really sis?" North America said looking sad.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said," I don't want you doing anything reckless for your and my sake."

"Listen to your sister," South America told North America," Even though she's younger she can be more logical and mature most times." North America opened his mouth to protest, but by the expression on Europe's face he decided not to.

"Fine," North America said in an aggravated tone.

"Ok then," Europe said," Anyone want to talk about anything serious." She glanced up at the window after saying this and did a double take. Right there standing and looking in was a hooded figure that was female. She wore a red cloak and as soon as Europe saw her she ran for it.

"What the heck was that?!" she said as she started to run out of the room.

"What was wha- Europe wait up!" Oceania said as he ran after her. Soon the other continents followed. Europe swung the front door open and found the girl on the ground and saw the mark on the back of her cape. She stopped, frozen, she couldn't believe her eyes. The girl got up and started to run tripping over herself as she continued to run. Europe didn't do anything. She was still frozen on the spot until the other 7 came.

"Europe, what happened? What's wrong?" Asia asked her.

"Who was that?" Africa asked.

"Uh," Europe become conscious again," Oh um… it wasn't anything," she said knowing that the others wouldn't believe her," Whatever, we have a meeting to get back to! Come on, get going." The others started to walk back inside the house when Asia was stopped by Europe.

"What?" Asia asked.

"Um, after the meeting over I'd like to talk to you, don't tell the others."

"Ok…."

Time then passed to 10:00 A.M. and the meeting was finally over. The other 6 continents left leaving Asia and Europe.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Asia asked.

"Well," Europe said with a slightly trembling tone," that thing today. The hooded girl that appeared during the meeting."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, when I got out of the house she must of tripped and fell. I saw a symbol on her back. It was a red eye."

"So?" Asia asked.

"I'll show you," Europe said as she led Asia to her room. She pulled out a book labeled, _Psychic Abilities: All You Need to Know About Them_. She then flipped to page 66. The page was titled _The Red Eyes._ The page had basic information, but the page showed a picture of the group's symbol. It was a red eye. Asia was stunned, but was surprised even more when she continued reading.

"The Red Eyes are an organization of people with psychic abilities. It was created in the late 1500s, but all the members were killed because they were believed to be witches. Not much is known of them because all records were burned when the members were killed." Asia couldn't believe what she had just read.

"Wait, so you think they weren't killed?"

"No, I think that someone is trying to revive the group, look here," Europe said pointing to another paragraph.

"Of everything burned one single thing survived, a list of the names of the members. The list was used to catch the rest of the members and have them burned."

"No one could have survived that, let alone live this long," Europe said shuttering

"So you think we're in danger?"

"Not now. For all I know it could have been a prank, but if we are in danger," Europe looked at Asia," Antarctica might be in the most."

"So if we are in danger you think that they are trying to get to Antarctica?"

"Precisely." Ever since Antarctica was 8, whenever she was extremely angry she could use her psychic powers. The only problem is that she has no idea how to control them.

"So what do we do?" Asia asked.

"I guess we don't take it seriously until we know if this is true, and don't tell anyone," Europe told Asia.

"Ok." Asia looked over at the clock," Whoa, it's that late already! Sorry I got to go."

"Uh Asia."

"Yeah?"

"Try to make sure North America doesn't make Antarctica do anything stupid. We don't want her to end up receiving the fate we are speculating right now."

"Ok, I'll make sure. Oh do you need help setting up for tonight?" At first Europe didn't know what she meant until it finally hit her. The continents were coming back tonight to watch the meteor shower together. The last time it happened was when Antarctica was just found.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess all this commotion made me forget. Yes, I would like help setting up. Thank you for helping."

"No problem." Time then passed to 2 minutes before midnight. All the continents went outside to watch the light show again just adults instead of teenagers and a kid. They mostly stood in silence until….

"IT'S STARTING!" North America yelled causing some birds to fly away in fright. The exact same thing happened as before. No matter how many times the saw it they could never get used to it. However, just like the countries, there was a guest in the bushes watching them.

"*sigh* That was too close."

"Hey you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, did you make sure they don't see you?"

"Yeah Sky, I did."

"Don't want the same idiotic mistake as before-"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, manners Lucy, manners."

"Whatever I'm coming back now anyway, tell Dad I'll be there in a minute." The guest then left. The continents were still there mesmerized by the light show. Europe was right, Antarctica was in grave danger, yet no one knew when she would be or how.

Well this was a long chapter. It was pretty fun to write though, and again, about the voices at the end, you will see who they are soon. Anyway like I said at the top, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the grade ahead of me who is graduating tomorrow. Best wishes and good luck!

:'o( We'll miss you!


	6. Chapter 5 Planning

So this will be the first chapter that I will have both a continent and country POV. I'll be doing this for the next few chapters but I will end up having chapters just for one of the two or another group you will soon meet.*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE (the continents) Please enjoy!

(Country POV)

It has been a week since the world conference incident with the power has happened. Everyone forgot and really didn't care about it. Well everyone except England did. Every since the meeting, he's been busy trying to find information on who they were. However, he had no luck. He ended up giving up a day ago. Today he was enjoying the peace and quiet during the morning drinking tea until….

"HEY ENGLAND! DUDE YOU AWAKE?!" America yelled pounding the door.

"*sigh* I was enjoying the peace and quiet. What in the world does he want?" he thought out loud. England went to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"Oh cool I didn't think you would answer," America said," So I was wondering if I can hang out with you today."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Well, for starters everyone else is busy. (or at least that's what they said) Russia said he had to deal with matters, Belarus was too busy stalking him, Ukraine's boss said no, France, Spain and Prussia were busy pranking people, and-"

"I get the bloody point. So what's the catch?"

"Well, I think I can help you with finding out who those dudes were spying on us at the meeting," he told England."

"Ok then, how?" England said in a disbelieving tone.

"Duh! The internet stupid!"

"Really?" England said in a sarcastic tone almost laughing.

"Yeah really, I'll show you!" America said as he walked in England's house and pulling out his laptop out of his bag he was carrying.

"Hey, I never said you could come in, you git!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Here it is," America said pointing at the result of a Google search.

"The Red Eyes?" England said looking confused," Who in the world are they?"

"I don't know, but I will know now. The link leads to a page from some Library in Louisiana. There's a book we can get there on no longer existing societies."

"Where is Louisiana and are you forcing me to go with you?"

"Louisiana is a state in the southern part of the US and yes I am."

"Wait you actually know where something is located!?"

"No I just put it in the GPS and it tells me where it is."

"Of course you do…" For once in his life England isn't arguing with America over not wanting to go somewhere. He wanted to find out more about these Red Eyes and why people say they are an extinct society when they saw a member in person.

"So, you're coming?" America asked.

"Yes, but only cause I'm curious about these Red Eyes," England responded.

"Great! We'll leave now!"

"Wait now!"

"We can't wait for anything. If we do someone might check out the book before we do."

"I hate to admit it, but your right."

"Ok then, let's go!" America and England then left for the library. It was a long trip for England. America was acting like he just ate 10 large pixie sticks with one gulp. He was extremely hyper about possibly finding out if they were evil and being the "Hero" that stops them. All England wanted to know was how America was even allowed in a library. Finally they arrived at the library when the sun was in the middle of the sky and England had to make America calm down so they wouldn't be kicked out. Then he remembered something important he forgot to ask America before they left.

"Hey America, do you have a library card?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry dude I have one."

"Since when do you have a library card?"

"Since I needed to get a book on surviving a ghost."

"Really?"

"Hey, don't laugh. Tony made me get it."

"Yeah sure," England said trying not to laugh," Anyway let's go in." They entered the library and looked around at all the books.

"Where did the site say it was?" England asked America.

"It said it was in the history section. It didn't say which row." Both of them then walked into the history section and looked around for the book.

"Where is the bloody thing?" England thought out loud," Hey floating mint bunny do you know where it is?" He turned to look at, what everyone else saw was nothing, a floating green mint bunny. It pointed at a computer.

"Good idea! I'll look it up on the computer." England then went to the computer and went to the book locater. He searched for extinct societies and found the book. He searched for the book where the computer said it would be. When he looked….

"What? It's gone! Where could it be, it wasn't checked out.."

"Hey England, there you are," America said carrying a book," I found it right there." America pointed to the book shelf where England was looking for the book.

"Ok then," England said relieved," Let's check it out and leave so we can get back before dark." They went to the counter where the librarian was. America gave her the library card. It said his human name, Alfred F. Jones. Then they left and headed back to England's house. When they got back the sun was just starting to set. They entered his house and sat at the table.

"Ok then, let's see their secrets," America said pulling the book out of his bag. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he found the Red Eyes. He read the page out loud to England.

"The Red Eyes were a group of physics who specialized in differing ways to use them. Some members would use their ability for mind reading, others for controlling someone against their will, most of them studied how to use their abilities to create and/or to destroy, and only a few were able to study and actually manage to convert their abilities into another form, psychokinesis. This form is mostly used for personal mean, like teleporting or hovering in the air for a short amount of time. These studies led to the members being considered witches, and for the time period (which was the 1500s) witchcraft was illegal and all the members and records, except for a list of the name of the members, were burned leaving no trace of anything. Not much is known about them today because of this incident." Next to this information was a picture of their symbol, which was a red eye.

"Extraordinary," England said looking amazed beyond words," Someone must be trying to resurrect the society. No one could live through that long of a time period."

"Man this is creepy," America said.

"For once I agree with you." Then they heard a loud crash outside and voices. England and America ran to the window and heard the voices whispering to each other. There was a stern young female voice, a rough slightly older man voice, and a young boy's voice. When they both got to the window they were shocked to see all three of them wearing the same cloak the one at the meeting was wearing. However, none of them looked like the figure.

"You idiots!" said the female voice in a whispery voice," Do you want us to be found!"

"No Theresa," said the young boy.

"Well Sky, what will you have to say if I tell Dad about this?" said the female voice who is named Theresa.

"Please don't!" the slightly older voice who was named Sky.

"Honestly, can I go one day without you two doing something that won't get us caught!?" said Theresa.

"HEY!" America yelled.

"Oh crap run!" yelled Theresa," Sam, Sky follow me!"

"Oh great not again," England said as he started to run out of the house after them.

"Huh, hey wait for me!" America was soon following the chase. When England ran out of his house and looked around he couldn't find anything.

"Hey, did you find them?" America panted.

"No, those gits got away agian," England said frustrated," We need to call an emergency world meeting."

"Ok then, I'll tell the others. When should it be?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok." America then ran inside and grabbed his phone and told everyone about the emergency world meeting.

"Well I got to go," America said grabbing his bag," I'll have to get ready for the meeting tomorrow."

"Hey," England said," Can I borrow the book for tomorrow?"

"Sure, I have to turn it in about a month so keep it till then," America said handing the book to England.

"Bye!"

"Bye…" America then closed the door leaving for his own house.

"Who the hell were they…" England thought out loud to himself. He went to bed nervous of what will happen to him and the other countries. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that he was slightly scared of what was going to happen.

(Continent POV)

The continents lives couldn't be more normal until last week when the incident happened. Well at least for Europe and Asia. The others were just living the same way while Europe and Asia tried to rap their heads around this whole Red Eyes business. They didn't tell the others so they wouldn't freak out and do something stupid. They especially didn't want to tell North America. If he found out about their suspicions of Antarctica being in danger, he would become extremely protective of Antarctica. Even though that's sweet and all, Antarctica wouldn't exactly like being protected 24/7. Now the both of them get together during the week to try to sort this out. Today they are together at Asia's house again looking wherever they can to find information.

"Anything new?" Europe asked Asia.

"Only a book that's already been checked out," Asia responded," Everything else is stuff we already knew.

"Great, 7 days of the same thing."

"Hey, do you just want to give up?" Asia suggested.

"No I don't, but I don't think we can keep going," Europe said solemnly.

"So I guess that's that," Asia said sadly closing the laptop she was on," So now what?"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Europe asked.

"Sure, where to?'"

"I know this really good restaurant down town. I went there last time I was here," Europe said. They started to walk down town into the city when they were stopped by a crowd of people running toward something.

"What are they running to?" Asia asked.

"I don't know let's see." Europe said. They ran to where the group was gathering. In the middle of the circle the crowd was forming was a small band of group performers performing magic tricks.

"Please, that's not real magic." Europe said looking at them," However, it is pretty convincing to non-magical people."

"Well let's hurry to that restaurant before the rain comes," Asia said pointing up at a semi-clear sky. It was scheduled to rain that day.

"I guess you're right," Europe sighed as they continued to walk to the restaurant. They arrived and went to the counter.

"Good afternoon," said the woman at the counter.

"Table for 2 please," Europe said to her.

"What's your names?"

"Elisabeth Gwyneth and Sarah Zech," Europe told the lady. The reason she told her these names is because like the countries, the continents have human names. Europe's is Elisabeth Gwyneth, Asia is Sarah Zech, Oceania is Robbie Seasons, South America is Ryan Rain, Africa is Kyle Werlo, Central America is Daniela Camigio, North America is Adam Turner, and Antarctica is Jezebel Turner.

"Ok, your table is over there. It's the last in the second row," said the lady at the table.

"Thank you," Europe or Elisabeth said.

"Uh Sarah," Elisabeth said. In public, the countries and continents call each other by their human names.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll make it before the rain comes?"

"If we eat quick enough we should." They took their seat and got lunch. They were halfway through their meal when Elisabeth couldn't help but over hear the conversation behind them.

"Oh great," one of them said.

"What is it Francis?" the other one asked.

"Alfred's called an emergency world meeting, and poor Author," the one named Francis said.

"What about him?"

"He's been with Alfred all day."

"Did he say what the meeting was about?"

"No Wang. No he didn't…"

"Well we should probably get going, before the rain starts. We would need to get ready for the meeting tomorrow," Wang sighed.

"Ok, let's go." They walked off in the other direction but Elisabeth caught a glimpse of what they looked like. One was blonde and had long hair with a purple cape and red pants. The other had long brown hair in a ponytail and a green suit with shoes with what looks like duck tape above it. She didn't know why but she thought for a moment that they were… no that's crazy.

"Uh Elisabeth," Sarah looked at her," Are you done?" she said looking down at the empty plate.

"Huh, oh yes I am. Sorry I got distracted for a moment."

"It's ok. We should probably get going before the rain comes."

"You're absolutely right." Both of them left a tip on the table and hurried to Sarah's, or now I can call her Asia's, house. They arrived and Europe packed up.

"I have to get going now, see you lat-"Her sentence was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" they heard a voice that they know too well. Asia went and opened the door.

"North America what are yo-"Asia began," Europe come here." Europe went to Asia.

"Asia wh-"Europe did the same thing Asia did," What? Why are all of you here?"

"Long story, Can we come in?" North America asked. Asia let all the other continents in.

"Ok, what's so important you all need to come here?" Europe asked.

"Well you know the person who was there at the meeting," Oceania said.

"Yeah," Asia said.

"We've figured out that the same thing happened to the countries!" South America said," Plus they're having an emergency meeting tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow!" Europe said looking stunned.

"Yeah, why?" Africa asked. For once he didn't have his ear buds in his ears.

"Today me and Asia went to lunch at a restaurant," Europe began", and there were two people who said there was going to be an emergency world conference they were going to!"

"What? Really?" Central America asked amazed.

"Yes, I'm sure about it," Europe said.

"Hey, you know what this means…" North America said.

"Oh great," Antarctica sighed," What?"

"It means we can spy on the countries!" As soon as he finished this statement all the continents looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously," Oceania said," Listen, I know you want to meet them and all but your ideas are really stupid."

"Hey, take that back!"

"Make me!" They continued arguing until like always Europe stopped them but not for the same reason.

"North America might just be right," Europe said. As soon as she said this shocked faces all around the room looked at her.

"Wait, Really?!" North America look surprised at her.

"I hate to say it but-"Europe hesitated,"- North America is right. We need to spy on the countries." With that they came up with a plan to spy on the countries' world meeting. They were to meet at North America's house and go to the world meeting center. Then they would basically just wing it from there on. They honestly couldn't find out what to do there. They didn't know what's in the building so they couldn't come up with a plan. After discussing it the other 7 continents went home and all 8 went to bed with tomorrow in their minds. They, the continents, were actually going to spy on the countries.

So yeah, the continents are going to spy on the countries. Next chapter's country part will be the meeting and the continent part is them spying on countries. Anyway yeah I suck at the ending summaries more than anything. So yeah I'm just going to leave you in this note: Thank you so much for reading this! Can't wait to see you for chapter 6! :::: )


	7. Chapter 6 A Messy Mission

Ok so last chapter was on a slight cliffhanger. This chapter will go through the continents plan and the countries meeting and as for the ending…well…. you'll see. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE (the continents) Anyway enjoy chapter 6.

(Country POV)

It was 8 in the morning and one hour till the emergency world meeting. Spain was still peacefully sleeping until…

"What the hell are you doing still asleep!?" Prussia yelled at Spain.

"What?!" Spain woke up seeing who it was," Prussia? How did you get in?"

"Well it's nice to see you too," France said annoyed that Spain didn't notice him.

"Oh, hi France. So why are you here?"

"Idiot. We said we would meet at your place an hour before the meeting started. We'd be going together," Prussia said.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot," Spain said apologetically.

"Whatever, hurry up get and get dressed so we can go," France said pushing Spain along.

"Uh, well can I get dressed alone," Spain said turning toward the two of them.

"Oh yeah, sure," Prussia said dragging France out the room. They both waited outside the room until Spain finally came out.

"Ok amigos, we can go."

"Finally, let's go," Prussia said as he started to walk out the door. The BTT (Bad Touch Trio) made their way to the meeting hall and entered finding that half of the countries were already there.

"I didn't think half of us would arrive 5 minutes early. Some of us are too lazy to even get out of bed," Spain said slightly amazed by the turn out.

"Well this is the first emergency world meeting in a while," said France.

"Hey dudes you're here!" America yelled to them across the hall," The meetings about to start, the rest of the countries are already in the meeting room. We might as well start early." They walked into the meeting room and closed the doors. What they didn't know was that behind the potted plant and curtains right next to them before they entered the room were occupied by 8 people.

"That's not good."

"Oh great, now how are we going to spy on them?"

"Hey… I have an idea."

"Uh-oh."

Inside the meeting room the countries weren't arguing surprisingly. They were too concerned over why in the world an emergency meeting was called. Everyone took their seats and China counted to make sure everyone was there. It took a few minutes for them to calm down.

"Everyone's here," China said to America and England," I think they've calmed down enough to start."

"Ok then," America said," Ok everyone, the meeting can now begin!"

"Ok you two," Prussia yawned," What's so important you have to call a world conference about it."

"Well," England began," It's in regards to last week's meeting."

"We know information about the guy and well…" America gestured England to take out the book. He took out the book and gave it to America," In this book it says that the symbol on the box and cloak belonged to a society in the 1500s who all the members had psychic abilities."

Confused faces were around the room.

"Is that the only reason you called this meeting?" Russia asked.

"No," England said," The reason is that three of those people were at my house yesterday. They said they were trying not to get caught and when we found them they ran away."

"That happened to you too?" Ukraine said looking surprised.

"They were at your house?" America asked looking slightly scared.

"Ya, I was with little sis when I saw a shadow of something. We were curious and went to see what that was. We saw two figures who were calling each other Lucy and Jarrod. Belarus ran after them but they escaped through the forest, right little sister?"

"She's right," Belarus said darkly behind Russia.

"Hey," Canada said causing a few people to jump," I remember hearing voices this morning outside my room. When I looked outside I saw only part of a something red and a hand. It could have been them." At this a few other countries came up saying their strange stories that had happened to them in the past week. Some of the countries were The Axis, Romano, Sealand, Australia, Austria, Turkey, Greece, and The Baltics.

"Either half of these were just something that looked like them, or they were pretty busy keeping up with us," England whispered to America.

"I d-don't know about you, but I think they're trying to d-do something to us," America whispered back. England looked up at the clock it was 9:30 A.M. The meeting room was pretty hot at the moment and the atmosphere of the conversations weren't helping.

"Hey how do you start the air conditioning?" England asked.

"Oh you go to the thermostat over there," America responded pointing to the wall. England got up and went to change the temperature. He changed it and when the large fan in the vents above them went off there was many loud echoing screams.

"What the bloody hell was that!" England said after he was scared out of his wits. The other countries were the exact same way.

"Maybe someone was in the vents?" Australia suggested.

"Mr. Germany, doesn't the ventilation system end in the laundry room?" Japan asked Germany.

"It does," Germany responded," England, the ventilation ends in the laundry room. Whatever was in the vents must have ended up there."

"Let's go then!" America said already on his way out of the room.

"Wait for us," England said catching up to America. Germany and Japan were soon following.

"Ve~ Wait for me!" Italy said running after the others. The 5 of them made their way to the laundry room and opened the door.

"Nothing's here," England said looking around," Wait," He picked up the door to the vent above them," Whatever was in there came crashing out. They're probably gone too." When he finished this statement, the door shut behind them.

"They were here!" Germany said as he opened the door," There down the hallway!" The other countries came out to see a hand slip behind the corner of the hallway's pathway going left.

"After them!" Germany yelled and 4 of them went running.

"Uh, I'm going to go back to the hall!" Italy said.

"No, you're coming with us," Germany said as he grabbed Italy's arm. Now the 4 of them and Italy, who was being dragged, were chasing after their guests. They kept on chasing them all around the building but when they thought they caught them they had just disappeared around the corner.

"Hey," England said still running," Do you think they could be a part of those Red Eyes gits?"

"Probably," America responded. They ran to the big room where you would enter and saw the door had just slammed shut.

"Outside!" England yelled and opened the door. They ran outside but to their dismay, no one was there.

"Damn it, we missed them," England said aggravated," Search the area, they might still be here." They all searched but couldn't find anything.

"We should probably go back to the meeting. We can't find anything so we might as well return," Germany said.

"I guess you're right," England said.

"Aw I wanted to catch them and be the hero," America said sadly. They then made their way back to the meeting room. When they entered all the countries were asking questions.

"Calm down guys, we'll explain everything," America said. They then explained the whole chase scene and their suspicion of them being the Red Eyes.

"Who are the Red Eyes?" Austria asked.

"Oh yeah, we should probably explain them before the meeting ends," America said pointing at the clock. There was 15 minutes left and they barely talked about the actual cause of the meeting. They then explained who the Red Eyes are and why they suspected they were being resurrected.

"Man this is spooky," Spain said sounding scared for once.

"What's going to happen?" one of the countries asked.

"Ok everyone!" Germany said to get everyone's attention," Each and every one of you needs to be on high alert from now until we figure out what's going on. If you see anything strange contact another country immediately." The other countries seemed to agree with him. None of them saw another way to get around this.

"Well since that is agreed," England said," The meeting is over. Keep high alert and contact with other countries." All the countries then left in a hurry. They were all scared and/or nervous about what was going to happen next. Little did they know, that the actual Red Eyes, who were in fact resurrected by different people, were in the far south, and the people they saw were trying to help them.

(Continent POV)

It was 7 in the morning and North America had already finished getting dressed. The continents were supposed to be at his house already. Then again it only had just turned 7. However, North America was very excited and because of this he was very inpatient. Then 2 minutes later the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see 5 of the 7 other continents there.

"You're all late," North America whined.

"Well you live here. It takes us a while to travel to different continents and try to be punctual," Europe said as she and Asia, South and Central America, and Africa walked in.

"Can't you teleport using that white magic stuff you can use?" North America asked.

"That's what I did," Europe said," However, it takes a few minutes to collect the others who were already, almost, or not even ready. Oceania and Antarctica weren't even out of their beds yet so they'll tell me on my phone when they are ready, and I'll apparate them here."

"Ok so how long will it take for them to app-"North America was interrupted by Europe's phone.

She looked at it and said," They're both ready," She took a few steps back and yelled," _Apparition_!" At once both Antarctica and Oceania teleported, or apparated, into the house. Oceania fell on his face and Antarctica landed like it was a normal thing that happened every day.

"Ow, that hurt," Oceania said getting to his feet.

"Hey Europe do that again. This time I want to get picture of Oceania on his face!" North America laughed.

"Hey!"

"For the love of, no I will not do that again and will you two not fight for once. If you break into a fight at the meeting room we'll be done for," Europe said trying to be the adult here. 

"She's right you know," Antarctica said.

"How about you two shake on it?" Africa said.

"Fine," North America and Oceania said in unison. They shook each other's hands but they glared at each other as they did so.

"Ok then, shall we get going?" Asia asked.

"Sure, let's go," South America said. They thought since countries are most likely there, they would not apparate out of the blue. Plus they were close enough already to the meeting hall to walk. They were right near the building and were about to enter when they saw a group of people walk in. They knew if they just waltzed in there they would be kicked out for trespassing. They had to sneak in.

"Hey there's a window!" Central America said pointing to a window on the side of the building. They all went up to it and looked in. They saw a room with pots and pans and automatically knew it was the kitchen. The lights were turned off so they decided to climb in. All 8 were in and now they had to find a way to get into the actual meeting room without getting noticed let alone stay there for the entire meeting without being seen. They opened the door slightly so they could see through the crack. Countries were walking straight passed them. No one seemed to be noticing them. They looked for somewhere to go next when Africa suggested something.

"Hey look. There's a huge potted plant we can hide behind and if we can't fit there's curtains a few of us can hide behind." That was true, but they needed a moment to actually get there. They would have to run there when no one was looking but how? That answer literally came and hit them in the face. Out of nowhere, a baseball came and hit North America in the nose knocking him back.

"Ow!"

"Hey listen!" They heard a voice coming from somewhere close. They closed the door but sill could hear the voice.

"America! This is no time for this! Where did that bloody thing go?"

"I have an idea!" Central America said picking up the baseball. She opened the door slightly enough to see a blonde haired country wearing a green suit. Central America threw the baseball to the left of the kitchen to hit and break a potted plant. If this worked the countries would go toward the plant and they would be able to run to the other plant and curtains which was located on the opposite side and to the right of the kitchen. Her plan had surprisingly worked perfectly.

"What the hell? America! Your stupid ball broke the pot!" they heard the blonde country yell.

"What? How?" they heard another country who sounded slightly like North America and when they saw him they were shocked to see he looked somewhat like him too.

"He must be one of the countries you raised," Europe said.

"He is, they said his name was America. Man I haven't seen him since he was little!" North America said. (This will make sense later. Don't worry I will explain it.) They stopped being amazed at the country. They knew if they didn't act quickly they would lose their possible only chance. They quietly exited the kitchen and quickly tiptoed to the plant and curtains right behind the two countries. Luckily they didn't turn around.

"It must have landed up there," the blonde one said," It fell and broke the pot."

"I guess we should clean it up," the one named America said.

"I guess you're right," the blonde said. They cleaned up the broken glass and dirt pretty quickly and headed off somewhere in the building. They walked right passed the continents and didn't notice them. 4 of the continents (Europe, Asia, Oceania, and Africa) were behind the plant and 2 were hiding behind the right curtain (North America and Antarctica) as well as the left curtain. (South and Central America) Now the problem was finding how to get into the meeting room and staying there without being seen. They were coming up with a plan to steal maid outfits and pretend to be maids but that was stopped by one of the countries saying the meeting was about to start.

"Hey dudes you're here!"they heard America yell," The meetings about to start, the rest of the countries are already in the meeting room. We might as well start early." The continents saw three other countries walk by into the meeting room. Europe recognized one of them being one of the two people she saw at the restaurant. The doors of the meeting room closed.

"That's not good."

"Oh great, now how are we going to spy on them."

"Hey… I have an idea."

"Uh-oh." North America emerged from the curtains and removed the covering to the vent.

"We should go in the vents!" He said

"OK then genius," Oceania said emerging from the plant and looking into the vent," How are we supposed to defy gravity and climb up that?" He had a point. The vent had gone straight upright. They couldn't defy gravity and fly up there unless Europe apparated them up there. Plus there was no point of going there because the vent only led up to a fan. North America looked around and went into a room slightly opened.

"Where are you…." Asia followed North America into the room.

"Guys. Come here," Asia said. The rest of the continents came into the room. On the wall was a map of the entire ventilation system. There was only one vent that led to the meeting room and that was the one right above them. Unlike the last vent this one actually led to a room, not just a fan. It had a dead end at a fan but it led to the meeting room. Europe apparated all 8 of them into the vent and they started to crawl toward the meeting room. When they got there the crowded around the covering on the ceiling and listened in on the meeting. The things they heard and saw was when the blonde handed America a book.

"In this book it says that the symbol on the box and cloak belonged to a society in the 1500s who all the members had psychic abilities." Like the countries the continents looked confused but Europe and Asia looked at each other with worry in their faces.

"Wait, psychic abilities like Antarctica's?" South America asked.

"Wait, she has psychic abilities!?" Central America said looking stunned.

"*sigh* Yes she does. You know you just forgot," South America told her.

"Oh yeah…"

"Quiet guys they're saying more!" Europe said.

" The reason is that three of those people were at my house yesterday. They said they were trying not to get caught and when we found them they ran away," they heard the blonde say.

"That happened to you too?" one of them with short hair and large breast said looking surprised.

"Wait it happened to two people!?" Oceania said surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Europe asked suspiciously.

"Well I guess we should explain how we knew about this world meeting," Africa said," We were walking around Russia when we heard people talk about the same incident that happened to us happening to the countries. They even mentioned two of them at their house. They also said something about an emergency world meeting."

"Is that all?" Europe asked.

"Yes," Africa said. Europe trusted Africa but not Oceania. If Oceania told the story, she wouldn't believe a thing.

"Guys they're telling stories about them seeing them to," Oceania said," Do these guys even have names?"

"They're the Red Eyes," Europe responded.

"How do you know that?" Antarctica asked.

"Well Asia and I were doing research on them because of what happened at the meeting. We were going to tell you but because of all this we forgot." The first part of this statement was true. The second half was not. She lied so the others wouldn't get suspicious and force them to tell them the truth and freak them out when they desperately didn't want them to freak out.

"Hey guys what's that noi-"North America didn't get to finish his sentence because the fan at the end of the vent suddenly roared blowing all of them out of the vent back into the laundry room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them were screaming uncontrollably, even Europe. They all landed on top of each other on the floor of the laundry room.

"That's not good," Antarctica said," The countries definitely heard those screams and they know where the vents end they'll be here any second." They heard a door open," Here they come."

"Uh, quick hide somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know curtains again?"

"All of us can't hide there!"

"Guys they're coming!"

"Uh, Behind the plant!" They knew there was no other choice. They all dived behind the large potted plant. Only 7 would fit so Oceania had to hide behind the door when it opened. The door swung open hitting Oceania in the face. North America was trying his best not to laugh.

"Ok on the count of three we leave the room and run for it," Europe said quietly as possibly. The countries in the room didn't hear them, they were still talking.

"One, Two, Three!" they all tiptoed out of the room but the door accidentally swung close behind them.

"Oh crap, RUN!" Oceania almost yelled. They all started running and Europe only caught a glimpse of a country with blue eyes and blonde hair yelling "After them!"

"Europe," North America said when they were almost to the exit," Apparate us!"

"Ok I-"Europe kept running but suddenly noticed something," It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?" North America said slightly scared.

"The staff, the thing I need to cast the spells. It must still be in the laundry room! We need to run around the building to get back to the laundry room. We might be able to lose them too." They then started to run into a different hallway hoping to get the countries off their tail but it was no good. The only thing they can do was run until Europe came up with a plan.

"Ok so when we get back to the laundry room, you keep running and I'll go into the room and get the staff. Keep running and go outside. I'll try to find the staff ad if I do I'll apparate you. If I don't apparate you KEEP RUNNING!"

"Ok," Asia said," There's the room! GO!" Europe dived into the room and closed the door behind her. She heard the countries talking while running.

"Hey. Do you think they could be a part of those Red Eyes gits?"

"Probably," She sighed and peeked out the door to make sure she was alone. She was the only one there and she started searching. She couldn't find it anywhere. Could it have possibly been left in the vent? She hoped and prayed th- She then tripped falling on her face.

"Ow. What was that?" She looked down at what tripped her. She gasped. It was the staff it blended in perfectly with the black carpet. She grabbed the staff and got up.

" _Apparition!_ " she yelled. At once she was surrounded by white shards of light and she felt like she was flying. Then her feet came to the ground. She was in her living room with the other continents.

"Whoa, it worked we're saved!" North America said happily.

"Well not entirely," Europe said," They think we are part of the Red Eyes. If they see us they'll want answers. We'll have to tell them."

"So now what?" Asia asked.

"We try to make sure we don't come into contact with a country," Europe said. North America looked a little depressed when she said this.

"Sounds good to me," Asia said," You guys ok with it?" All the other continents nodded except for North America. Europe knew he wanted to meet America or the other one who she forgot the name of. They are his family after all. The rest of the continents decided they had enough for one day and they all went to their own home except for Antarctica. Just like Europe she knew what North America was thinking. She went to him.

"Hey," she went up to him," I know you wanted to see him and the other one if he was there. I do too. They're my little brothers too after all."

"What do you want?" he said knowing what her point was and more was coming.

"If you want me to, I'll spend the night with you." His face was shocked. Antarctica could tell he was shocked but appreciated her asking.

"Uh, sure," North America said," Let's go!" They then left for North America's house. It was a good thing that she went with him too. Why? Well…..

(Mystery POV)

"Oh my God, you have to be kidding me!" a short blue haired female with purple eyes said.

"Wow, the one day we come she's gone," said a male with short purple hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his left eye.

"I guess it's bad luck," said a long red headed female with orange eyes.

"So what do we do?" asked a small boy who had messy red hair with orange eyes. He is nearly identical to the previously mentioned female.

"Simple, we stay here until she comes back." said a male with silvery white long hair (like Grell's from Black Butler) and crystal blue eyes. They all were wearing the same thing. They were wearing a light red cloak with a symbol on the back. The symbol was a red eye. These people were the new, improved, and much stronger Red Eyes. They always call each other by their fake names. They have always preferred it that way. The short blue haired one was Theresa, the purple haired one was Jarrod, the red headed female was Lucy, the you boy was Sam, the silvery white long haired male is Sky, and they had their father. He doesn't have a fake name but for the sake of keeping plot secrets a secret, and only revealing who they all are at the same time, I will not tell you his name right now.

"Hey Dad's calling," said Jarrod. The whole group gathered around them.

"Hey Dad," They all said together to Jarrod's phone.

"Ah, there you all are. Do you have her yet?" he asked.

"No," Theresa said," She's not here."

"What?" their dad sounded curious.

"We think she went somewhere," Jarrod told him.

"Well let me see," just like them their father had psychic abilities. His study is being able to locate people around the world. No one has ever been able to master this ability. Well everyone except him," She's with her brother. She'll be back tomorrow. When she comes home you know what to do."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. We'll have her," Sam said happily.

"Good, love you all. Good night."

"Good night!" They all said together.

Europe and Asia were right. Antarctica was in grave danger. Tomorrow will be the day when it starts. It will be the start of the continents and countries' official meeting, even though it will take a lot of twist and turns to get there.

Dun Dun DUNNNNN! So yeah, that's the end of chapter 6! Next chapter will be building up to chapter 8, which will be building up to the climax of the story. The next few chapters will be building up to the climax actually. Well anyway, about that ending. Chapter 8 or some other chapter will explain them better. The Red Eyes are the third POV I mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 5. Yep, the "villains" will get a part of the story to themselves. I won't do what I did this chapter and have all three POVs being in one chapter. The Red Eyes will most likely get their own chapters for their POVs. Also I do not own Grell from Black Butler. Anyway, see you for Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7 A Base Hidden Away

Ok so last chapter had a suspenseful ending. This chapter is going to be building up to the next chapter and that chapter and some of the ones that follow will be building up to the climax. So without further ado, I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents) Please Enjoy!

(Country POV)

Italy was walking, well more like running like his life depended on it, to his brother Romano's house.

"Romano! Ve~ It's me Italy! Open the door!"

"What do you want?" Romano said opening the door. Before he could stop him, Italy was already in the house behind the sofa," What are you doing?"

"Romano! Close the door before they come!"

"Wait someone's following you?!" Romano said actually concerned.

"No, but someone from those scary guys might come in and attack. I have white flags if you want any," Italy said as he took about 30 white flags out of nowhere.

"You pasta loving bastard," Romano said as he closed the door," Only do that in a real emergency, not a moment like this."

"So is that a no on the white flags?"

"Yes, that's a no! Was this the only reason you came over to my house?"

"No," Italy said," I thought that if I was with someone I won't be attacked."

"So why didn't you go to that bastard Germany?"

"He's with Japan planning some defensive training for us," Italy said.

"So you just left?"

"No, they let me leave if I wanted to so I came here," Italy said spinning around.

"You three confuse me so much…." Romano was forced to basically babysit Italy for the day. It was around 12 when the door bell rang.

"Oh great," Romano said as he got up and went to the door," Another visitor, just what I needed." He opened the door," Oh it's you."

"Hey Romano, It's me. Uh, can I come in?"

"Big brother Spain!" Italy came running to the door.

"Hola mi hermono," Spain said.

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, it's hi my brother in Spanish," Spain explained.

"Enough on the Spanish lessons, why are you here?" Romano said impatient.

"Oh yeah, can I come in? I'll explain it." Romano let Spain in the house and all three of them went to sit at the table.

"This better be important," Romano said.

"It is," Spain assured him," I asked around about information regarding those Red Eyes guys. People kept saying that they heard about them in history class for some reason, but there was one person who said there was a rumored secret passage in the Western Alps in South Italy! I did some research and it was rumored to be the Red Eyes' secret base. I found this book on the Western Alps and they do mention a secret base may or may not be in the southern most mountains. I was hoping you would like to come with me and look, Romano, and since Italy's here too he can come as well."

"So it's like a treasure map?" Italy asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. The treasure would be the secret base," Spain said.

"I don't know…" said Romano.

"Come on, it's going to be awesome! Please!" Italy was begging him to come.

"Fine, but if anything happens to me your paying for the medical bill," Romano said to Spain.

"Deal," Spain said and they shook hands on it.  
"Ok then, let's go!" Italy said as he practically skipped out the house. Spain and Romano soon followed him. Spain had brought a bag full of supplies for the journey to the secret base that may or may not be real. They arrived at their destination at 2 and started looking.

"Where did they say this stupid thing was?" Romano asked Spain.

"The southernmost mountains," Spain responded," The book said probably the outermost ones." They continued searching in the outermost mountains until….

"This is stupid," Romano complained," I give up!"

"Come on now," Spain said," If you give up no-"He was interrupted by Italy.

"Ve~ Guys I found it!" Italy screamed over to them.

"What?!" Romano said as he and Spain ran over to Italy. Sure enough, Italy had found a door in the mountains with the words The Red Eyes carved into the mountain above the door.

"Let's open it!" Spain said as he opened the door and walked inside," Hey! Toss me a flashlight!" Italy got a flashlight out of the bag and gave it to Spain. He got one for himself and gave one to a shocked looking Romano," Guys come in here!" Italy and Romano walked into the room. They turned on the flash lights to see that the inside of the room was all stone. They walked around inspecting everything. They found torn pieces of cloth, dusty furniture, spider webs, dust bunnies, and most importantly of all…

"Uh guys," Spain said gesturing the others to come in a room with him. They entered and saw a gigantic computer screen on the wall and a keyboard and mouse under it on a large table.

"There's a power switch on the wall!" Romano said going up to the switch on the wall and flipped it. Amazingly, the computer screen turned on.

"Wow!" Italy said in amazement. He wasn't the only one with that expression. Spain quickly went to the keyboard and mouse and searched the computer for files and anything that can give answers. The only thing he found was a file named Oceans. He clicked on it and found a journal entry.

 _December 18, 1578_

 _They're gone, all of them… I'm the only one here, they can't figure out. They mustn't die. If they do and they are killed, we're done for. If someone finds this, I may or may not be alive, but no matter what protect the_

That's when it ends.

"They must have not been able to finish it," Spain suggested.

"Do you think they were killed?" Romano asked.

"Well, let's see," Spain said. He looked for something," Here it is," Spain had managed to find a video of something dating the same day of the journal entry. It only lasted a few seconds," Here we go." He clicked on the video and it started playing. In the video they saw a man running in the building and starting up the computer. He was wearing the Red Eyes cloak. He started typing looking behind him every moment or two. Then an explosion went off behind him. He turned startled and turned back to the computer and saved the file and turned it off. They heard a cold voice say," You're lucky they got away…." Then the video stopped. All three of them were looking at the screen lost for words. Then Romano broke the silence.

"We should probably tell someone about this."

"Yeah," agreed Spain and Italy.

"We can go see Germany! He'll know what to do!" Italy suggested.

"Well call him them," Romano said.

"We can't," Spain told him," We have to cell phone bars out in the mountains. Also it will be easier to tell him in person…"

"Guys let's go. I'm starting to get spooked," Italy said almost trembling. They then left to see the sky starting to cloud.

"We need to hurry before the snow comes," Romano said," We won't be able to tell that bastard the story today, all the flights will be canceled."

"He's right, we'll tell him tomorrow," Spain said," Hey, I guess we'll be sleeping over!"

"Oh great…" Romano said sarcastically.

"Yay! A sleep over!" They then left and got to Romano's house before the snow came down. The time was 8 P.M. They spent a good amount of time at the mountains. All of them were too tired to do anything else so they ate dinner and went to bed. Tomorrow will be the day when they tell about their discovery and will later find out who the journal entry said someone needed to protect.

(Continent POV)

It was the middle of the night at North America's place. Antarctic decided to sleep over and was sleeping in the guest bedroom while North America slept in his room which was right next to it. It was around 2 when he was awoken to a startling noise. CRASH

"What the!?" North America woke up and nearly fell out of his bed. He thought it was his imagination and was about to go to bed again until… CRASH. He put on his glasses and got up. He walked to the door of the guest room.

"Antarctica… uh, you o-"He was stopped by a rouge flying light bulb that came straight to his face. He dodged it barely.

"Antarctica wha-"he dodged the same light bulb that did a 180 and tried to hit him again. He ran into the room seeing Antarctica in her bed like nothing was wrong but she was somehow making the objects in the room fly all over the place," Antarctica! Wake up!" North America fought his way to her and tried to shake her awake. Her eyes shot open and as soon as they did all the objects fell to the floor. She shot up.

"W-what? Where are w-we?" She asked out of breath.

"We're at my house. You kind of somehow did this…" He looked at the damage to the room. Pillows were everywhere light bulbs were shattered, and cloth from the curtains was everywhere.

"I-I did?"

"Uh, yeah." She looked down at her hands then said something.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I…" she looked terrified.

"Hey don't worry, when we had to raise the two countries they made more of a mess," he suddenly realized the look on her face," What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You're not telling the truth." Antarctica thought for a moment but then realized that she couldn't lie any longer.

"Ok, the past few weeks I've been having the same dream over and over again. I guess today I was mad that it came back."

"What is it about?"

"Well I'm just sitting down and staring into the mist waiting, and then someone comes out wearing a cloak that belongs to the Red Eyes. They remove it and I just stare. I don't see their face though. It always frustrated me that I can never find out who they are or what the dream meant."

"Well it has to do something with the Red Eyes," North America said," Um, well for now we have to find a new place for you to sleep."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that again," Antarctica told him.

"It's ok, don't worry." Antarctica then decided to sleep on the sofa so of this happened again she wouldn't throw him across the room. The rest of the night went by normally. That morning North America was grateful to see that the same incident didn't happen again.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Antarctica said making North America jump. She wasn't asleep on the couch, she was already awake and dressed standing in the kitchen.

"Don't scare me like that!" North America said. She laughed a little.

"I've got something planned today for us. You better start getting dressed."

"Wait, what?" She never said anything about this to him.

"Hurry up!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, now get dressed!" He did as he was told and came back fully dressed.

"Ok then Ms. Secret, where are we going and why?" he asked.

"We are going to the Statue of Liberty and because I never get to have a day with you like this on a regular basis." North America knew that the reason why was a lie.

"You really want me to get out of the house, don't you?"

"Ok you caught me, but that wasn't entirely a lie." North America barely gets out of his house. He's always attached to his TV. He's either playing video games or watching TV.

"Ok then when do we leave?"

"Now," Antarctica said dragging him out the house. They made their way to New York. It took them about an hour since North America's house is only about a mile or two from New York and they had to walk there since they have no money on them. They arrived in the city and made their way to Liberty Island. They were about to board the ferry to the island when North America asked Antarctica something.

"Hey sis, do you think this is safe? I mean I'm not afraid of drowning, but the whole thing with the," he lowered his voice to a whisper," countries. You know what Elisabeth said."

"Yeah I know, but the US is a huge country. What's the chance of us running into him here?" However when they got there they saw the blonde haired country from the meeting and sure enough there he was.

"Oh my God I hate my big fat mouth!"

"I think it'll be ok. Just don't let him see you and we should be fine. Hey get the newspaper!" he picked up a newspaper," If he gets too close then we just pretend we're reading it."

"Ok, I guess," Antarctica said looking over at them. She was wondering why they were there, especially the blonde. She knew he wasn't American or Canadian. She couldn't remember the name of the country though. So she decided to do something stupid.

"Hey," she turned to her brother," I know this is stupid but I want to know who that country is with him. I need the newspaper."

"Sis," he said," sometimes I like what you're thinking!" The two of them decided to go sit on the bench right next to the place where the two were talking. They pulled up the newspaper and pretended to read. They listened in on their quiet conversation.

"So England, dude," the one with blonde hair now known to them as England snapped back into consciousness.

"Uh, what?"

"I was saying that maybe those guys at the meeting probably got away by using their psychic power things."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What were you talking to you imaginary friends? Oh wait did they see stuff that day too?" America said laughing.

"Ok shut up, and I heard from somewhere that they escaped via white magic. If I just knew where the spell was casted I could track down who did it." North America (Adam) and Antarctica (Jezebel) exchanged worried looks.

"Maybe they were in the laundry room?" America suggested.

"Possibly, we'll have to check tomorrow," England said. Adam and Jezebel looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. They would have to tell Europe (Elisabeth) what they were going to do as soon as the ferry went back. However, now an announcer was on the intercom.

"We will now be having the history of the Statue of Liberty I front of the statue. Everyone is asked to come."

"Come on sis we'll worry about them later," Adam said. They made their way to the statue. There was a lady wearing what looked like a pilot's outfit standing on a podium.

"May I have everyone's attention," she said. The whole crowd became quiet," Good, now we can began." She then went on a long conversation on the history of the Statue of Liberty. Then in the middle of it she said," Oh, another group is arriving," she said pointing at the ferry entrance," They are early and will be returning later. No one is allowed on the ship." Jezebel thought to herself.

"Hey bro," she began," Do you want to sneak on the ferry, ride back and then teleport to Elisabeth's house?"

"Three letters, Y, E, S." They both were too concerned about the countries finding out about them to stay any longer. Well actually they were both bored. I mean they didn't mind learning about the statue, but when they go over facts they've known for years for 30 minutes they wanted to leave.

"Ok so when the captain isn't looking, we run onto the boat and hide. When we get back to New York we sneak out. Got it?" Jezebel (Who I can now call Antarctica) told North America.

"Yep," he responded.

"Three, two, one, now!" The two of them jumped into the boat when the captain wasn't looking and were now hiding where no one could see them. The ferry's engine started and the boat started to move back to New York. After what felt like 10 billion years, which was actually 10 minutes, the boat finally stopped. Then after the captain got off of the boat, the two of them snuck out and no one saw them. They then went into a dark alleyway and took out the powder. They made sure there was no way they could be linked to the white dust blob of something on the side of a building caused by the powder. Antarctica threw the powder on the ground and then the next thing they knew they were at Europe's house.

"What in the world are you here for!?" Europe said to them as they turned around to see her on the bottom step of the steps leading to the porch of her house.

"Well," Antarctica began. They then told Europe the whole story of them eavesdropping on the two countries and their plan of figuring out how they teleported away when they were spying on them.

"Well first I am surprised that you did a reckless thing like eavesdrop on them, but you did find out information that will most likely save us from a sticky situation. Now you two will come with me to clean up that mess that I left behind in the laundry room," Europe said. The "mess" she was talking about was referring to the traces of magic left behind when someone uses it. The only way to see this is if you perform a spell to do so. Europe apparated them to the window outside of the laundry room. They made sure that no one was near or in the laundry room when they entered. Luckily no one was even in the building. They went into the laundry room and watched Europe.

"Ok then, stand back," she told Antarctica and North America," _Reversiousious magiciousious!_ " At once the whole room was enveloped by a white light. After the light went away Europe said," _Showcase magic!_ " Like before the whole room was filled with a light. Again nothing happened," Good," Europe said," If the first spell didn't work, the second one would have shown the magic traces. Well then our job is done. Let's go."

"Uh, wait," Antarctica said," If when you cast a spell it leaves behind a magic trace, shouldn't the second and first spell give off a trace?"

"Ah," Europe said," Those two spells are the only ones that don't."

"Oh." The three of them then left the room and apparated back in Europe's house.

"Well that was an interesting day," North America said.

"Ok I want you two to know something," Europe said," I am asking you to please never eavesdrop on the countries again."

"Ok," they both said in unison.

"I guess I should get going home," Antarctica said.

"Do you want me to apparate you home?" Europe asked.

"No thank you," Antarctica said," I've already booked a flight home."

"Ok then, bye sweetheart," Europe and North America waved goodbye to Antarctica as she walked out the door. Little did they know that when she got home, the Red Eyes' plan will go into action. This will be the beginning of the meeting between the countries, continents, and the… well… you'll see next chapter.

Yep, that just happened, whatever it was. So I should probably say what's going to happen next chapter. Chapter 8 is going to follow the Red Eyes. It is going to reveal something big about them. That's really all I can say. Just stay tuned and it will make sense when it happens. Ok guys see you for Chapter 8, it's going to be interesting. Also I am planning on updating 2 times a week. I have, at this point, chapters 9 through 14 already typed so I might as well.


	9. Chapter 8 The Oceans

HYPE! Ok guys it's time! Prepare yourselves for what's about to happen. I DON NOT OW HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATOR. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE THE ONE'S I OWN (the continents and I guess the Red Eyes too.) Ok guys, let's do this!

(Red Eyes POV)

It was about 7 in the morning and the group decided to sleep at Antarctica's house. Sam, the youngest one, couldn't sleep. He was way too worried about their mission failing. Out of the group, he was always the most worried. I should also probably say that they do have psychic abilities. Sam's is to create and his sister, Lucy's, powers are to destroy. Jarrod's is mind control, Theresa's is mind reading, and Sky's is psychokinesis. They all were sleeping peacefully. Well all of them except Sam. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. It wasn't helping that he had to sleep on the floor. He finally had enough. Sam got up and decided to explore the house. He walked around the light blue hallways and ended up back where he started. Sam face palmed as he realized he went in a circle. He was about to explore the hallway he didn't go into when…

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy said sitting up on the couch.

"Oh," Sam began sounding innocent," I couldn't sleep so I got up and decided to walk around."

"Whatever," she said," Just go back to sleep." Sam could tell she was too tired to say anything else. He didn't want his sister to get a headache, so he did as he was told. TIME SKIP TO MORNING. It was now 9 A.M. Antarctica wasn't back yet and all the Red Eyes were, reluctantly, awake.

"When the heck is this girl going to get here?" yawned Sky.

"I'll ask Dad," Theresa said as she closed her eyes. The others knew that now she was concentrating to use her abilities to send a message to their father and he'll send the answer. Their father was the only one who Theresa was able to do this with. I should probably mention their dad had all their abilities. The power he used to locate Antarctica was a much more powerful form of Theresa's power.

"He says she's on her way now," Theresa said opening her eyes," She's only a mile away. She'll be here in an estimated 15 minutes."

"So," Lucy said," What's the plan?"

"We keep someone on lookout for her. When she comes we turn off the lights and hide. Then the actual plan is put into action," Jarrod told everyone," I say we put Sam out on look out." Sam knew he was going to say this. The whole group knew that because he was always worried, whenever he saw something that might worry him he'd run faster than the speed of light. In this case, seeing the person they need to catch would trigger this nerve.

"Fine," Sam said," Where do I need to look?"

"The window in the front room, near the door," Jarrod said pointing to the window next to the door. Sam went into the room and pulled up a chair near the window and sat. All he did was stare into the white tundra which was bright today since a snow storm just ended and the sun was shining brightly. He started to zone out. Sam was just staring at the bright snow until something made him snap back into consciousness. It was a different color moving through the snow of the hill near the house. It was something purple. He tried to focus his vision. In the snow was a girl with long dirty-blonde hair. It was Antarctica.

"Guys! She's here!" Sam yelled running into the other room. The others were sitting or lying down on the floor. They got up on their feet.

"Ok guys this is the moment!" Jarrod said," You know the plan, don't miss your chances. Let's do this…" They turned off the lights and went into their hiding spots they planned out. They waited and waited and waited, until finally the door made a noise of the knob turning. Sky was located in the closet right next to the door. He saw the door open and saw Antarctica walk in, turn on the lights and walk into the other room. This was his part of the plan. He didn't miss his moment, he couldn't have. He sneaked out the closet and quietly locked the door. He jumped back into the closet and put the door back in its previous position. Now it was Sam and Lucy's turn. They watched as Antarctica walked into the room and saw that the glass door was opened. She went to close it and now was their chance. They sneaked behind her and opened the fridge. The reason will become apparent later. The quickly hid under the counter. Antarctica turned and saw the opened fridge. She looked at it confused and started to walk toward it. She was halfway there when the final part of the plan commenced.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jarrod said as he and Theresa emerged from behind the corner of the hallway going to the bedrooms. They both had their hoods on as he spoke. Antarctica turned around startled. She looked even more terrified when she saw who they were.

"Red Eyes…" she whispered to herself," What do you want with us and the countries?!"

"Nothing much…" Sky said as he came out of the room where he was hiding. When he said this Lucy and Sam rose from behind the counter. They all were wearing their hoods.

"Are a-all of you here?! What the hell do you want!?" Antarctica said trembling.

"Calm down," Lucy said," We just want you to know the truth."

"The…what?"

"She's right," Jarrod said," We might as well explain. You're one of us. You were taken away from us when you were little," Jarrod lied," That guy with the glasses took you from us while it was night. We've actually managed to find you." Antarctica looked at him like he was insane.

"Seriously, you think I was born yesterday?"

"I told you she wouldn't believe us," Theresa said," All those lies went to her head." She then started to read her mind.

" _Please, they're crazy. They don't know how stupid they are," Antarctica was thinking," I need to get out of here and use the powder to get to Europe's house."_ Theresa looked at the bag on the sofa and saw a pouch in it.

"Get the bag on the sofa," she whispered to Jarrod," She'll try to get away with it." Jarrod then started walking over to the bag. Antarctica saw what he was doing and ran toward it. She pushed Jarrod out of her way and was about to grab the bag. She thought she would grab it and take the powder and get the hell out of there to Europe's place, but it literally flew from the couch. It took flight and landed in Sky's hands. Sky had used his psychokinesis to grab the bag. Antarctica then ran for the door. To her dismay, the door was locked. She backed away slowly from the door. Theresa read her mind once more," She's starting to get mad," Theresa told Jarrod," Keep going."

"Now now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Lucy said calmly walking towards Antarctica.

"G-get away f-from me!" Antarctica said starting to sound aggravated.

"Come on now. We know you don't want to admit that you have been lied to your entire life," Theresa lied," We'll start slow. You, Antarctica, were lied to by everyone you knew." Theresa didn't really care that what she just said made no sense. Getting straight to the point wasn't exactly "starting slow", but it didn't matter. A rouge book went flying past Theresa's head nearly hitting Sam in the face. Their plan was working.

"Whoa now, we've been sent here to tell you that the people you were raised by were criminals," Lucy lied. Suddenly, a chair and a few cups were thrown in her direction. She dodged them with ease," They were low lived, poor, and stupid." Another few chairs came flying toward them.

"Sis…" Sam said," I think that's enough."

"Oh and that's not all!" Lucy continued," The blonde chick was the annoying one, she never shut up, the black hair with dark eyes nearly killed us, the black haired one with the crown was just plain stupid, the guy with the brown hair was a jerk, the buzz haired one was hitting everyone around with drumsticks, smiles was laughing at our pain, the dirty-blonde was a pain trying to keep him from killing someone, and the green haired one was the WORST! That lady was so cruel, she would look into some dying persons eyes and just sit there watching them di-" Lucy didn't get to keep telling lies cause the whole coffee table came flying at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY REAL FAMILY LIKE THAT, YOU LIER!" Antarctica was practically screaming. She was enraged like she never has been before. Everything was flying at them, plates, cups, chairs, tables, cloth, and food from the fridge. That's why they wanted the fridge open. The more stuff that was thrown at them the angrier she became. Little did she know her being mad kept the Red Eyes plan alive. They needed her angry. Why? Well when she is overcome by anger, her defense is left completely gone. They were free to do whatever they wanted to do. Like, mind control. They knew now was their chance.

"Sky, now!" Lucy yelled. Sky nodded and then put his hands up. At once all the items stopped dead in midair. Sky and Antarctica were struggling to push the items into the other's direction.

"Jarrod, hurry up! Do it now!" Lucy yelled impatiently. Jarrod then ran toward Antarctica and touched her forehead. At once all the items fell to the ground including Sky, who was exhausted, and Antarctica, who was now under mind control.

"Did it work?" Sam said poking his head out from the doorway.

"Let's see…" Jarrod said," Antarctica, rise up!" At once Antarctica was on her feet. Her eyes were drooped like she was almost asleep," Antarctica, say hi!" Again she did as she was told.

"H-hi," she said lazily.

"We'll have to work on that…" Jarrod said.

"Who cares?!" Lucy said cheerfully," We didn't fail the mission! We need to tell Dad, in person!" The others nodded in agreement. They left the house with the mess still there. They needed the other continents to find it there. It was part of their plan to have the countries and continents meet.

"Uh, sis?" Sam said to Lucy," Don't you think that was a bit… harsh?"

"Maybe, but it worked anyway."

"I-I guess so," Sam said. Sam was honestly scared of his sister sometimes. They made their way back to their dad's location via psychic powers. If you use psychokinesis, you can warp to any location, but you have to be pretty skilled in it to do so. Like being teleported to Europe's house, they were lifted of their feet and felt like they were flying. Then their feet touched the ground. Suddenly they were standing at the front of a single two-storied house near the water. They entered the house and heard footsteps.

"Oh my, kids, you did it!" said a orange-brown haired man with a very messy hair style and glasses covering his dark green eyes.

"Hey Dad," Sam said running over and hugging his father.

"Southern…." Their dad called Sam," Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic, I am lost for words."

"Well we have her," Lucy or Indian said.

"Now what?" Theresa or Pacific asked.

"We wait…" their father said.

"For what?" Sky or Arctic asked.

"For the continents to notice," their father responded once more still having Sam or Southern hugging him.

"So do we just have her hang around with us?" Jarrod or Atlantic questioned.

"Yes, get her a cloak and a room. She'll be of great use when we go public," their father said," Well, It's time for part 2 to start." This "part 2" of the plan is actually getting the countries and continents to meet. Why are they doing this? Well, you'll see soon.

PLOT TWIST! The Red Eyes are the oceans! I should also say that their dad's name is just Ocean. This will make sense later. So yeah, that's the chapter. Next chapter will be the regular countries and continents split and then Chapter 10 will be the Oceans. This is when the story starts to get serious and dark. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Anyway see you for the next chapter! Also I'm going to change the rating to M. This will make sense in a few chapters. Finally, I would like to make an announcement for the SBURB Demo story I have. I will have to skip uploading this week because I have to do stuff for a family member. I will upload both chapters 4 and 5 the following week though.


	10. Chapter 9 The Plan Continues

DUN DUN DUN! Yep, last chapter was pretty big. In case you missed out: Antarctica got kidnapped by the Red Eyes and the Red Eyes are the oceans. Ok then, now that we are all caught up, it's time for chapter 9. This will be the usual countries and continents part and next chapter will be the oceans. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTER. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE THE ONE I CREATE (the continents and oceans) Chapter 9, GO!

(Country POV)

It was 10 in the morning and Germany was already outside with Japan training. They've been out training for about 2 hours. It was the normal training routine when suddenly…..

"GERMANY! JAPAN!" Italy yelled running toward the two with Romano and Spain following.

"Took you long enough," Germany sighed," Why are they here?"

"It's a long story," Spain said," We would have told you yesterday, but it would be easier in person."

"What would be easier to say in person?" Japan said.

"I guess we should start…" Spain sighed. The three of them then started telling Germany and Japan of the secret base they found in the mountains. They left out no detail about anything. When they finished there was dead silence until Germany finally broke the awkward silence.

"This is something I need to see to believe."

"What?" Romano said angry," Why can't you just believe us!"(Romano doesn't like Germany. Just saying that if you haven't seen the anime or read the manga.)

"No, Romano, it's ok. We can show them it," Spain said hoping to calm down Romano. The 5 of them got ready to take a trip back to the mountains. They left and it took them about 3 hours to get there. When they arrived at the southern most mountains….

"Hey! I found it again guys!" Italy said in delight. They entered the room.

"This must have been used ages ago but the furniture is in relatively well kept condition," Japan said amazed.

"That's not all," Italy told them," In that room over there, there is the working computer we told you about!" They led them into the computer room and showed them the working computer and video.

"Well this is startling information…" Japan said.

"Are we going to call another world meeting?" Italy asked.

"No, it's too soon," Germany responded," Plus it will just freak everyone out again."

"For once I agree with you…" Romano said reluctantly.

"We should probably tell someone," said Spain.

"We could tell Mr. England and America," Japan suggested.

"How are we going to do that? They're in New York and a snow storm is scheduled for the whole week," Spain asked.

"How do you know that?" Romano asked.

"France."

"Oh! I know," Italy said," Since we can't arrive on plane, we can arrive on a boat."

"How are we going to buy a boat," Romano asked," We can't rent one because our bosses will probably say no. Those bastards are always on top of economy issues…"

"Simple, we take a country! Sealand is in Ireland with Canada and Australia," Italy told them.

"How do you know that?" they all asked in unison.

"Finland told me."

"Ok then," Germany said," So I guess we are going to Ireland…"

"LET'S GO!" Italy yelled running out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up for us!" The five of them made their way from South Italy to Ireland. It took the rest of the day to get there. First they had to contact the three and say their coming. Then they had to book the flights there without their bosses knowing (Which Romano said was a pain in the ass.) Amazingly, they managed to get this all done and get their slightly before midnight. They had to rent a hotel room near the other 3 so they could meet that night. The others could tell it was urgent if it needed to be this late.

"Are they there yet?" Sealand said impatiently.

"Not yet…" Australia yawned looking out the window. Australia, Canada, and Sealand had rented a large hotel room for the night in Ireland because of this meeting. Australia was yawning a lot, Sealand wasn't remotely tired and Canada was half-asleep.

"Now?"

"No…" Five minutes passed.

"Hey," Australia said," They're here."

"Finally!" The three of them went down to the first floor.

"So you guys finally made it, eh," Canada said as they walked to the front desk.

"Ciao guys!" Italy said waving his arm in the air.

"So what's this meeting all about?" Australia asked.

"Well, as we said before, we need to ask you guys, or specifically Sealand, for something," Spain told them. Sealand's eyes lit up.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"Well we need to get in contact with America and England, who are currently in New York, as soon as possible. It is scheduled to snow there, causing all flights to be canceled. We need you to bring us on your country to New York," Spain told him.

"Wow really? Sure! We can leave whenever you want to!" Sealand said happily.

"We'll leave tomorrow, thanks. Oh, and if you two want you can come with us," Germany told Canada and Australia.

"Sure, it's fine with me. How 'bout you mate?" Australia asked Canada.

"I guess so. Sure!" Canada yawned. Kumajiro was already fast asleep in his arms. Australia's koala was fast asleep back upstairs. All 8 of them were extremely tired. Well all of them except Sealand. They all decided to go to bed so they could leave tomorrow in the afternoon. Little did they know that like Antarctica, they were being pulled in the direction of the Red Eyes' plan.

(Continent POV)

Central America woke up to thunder outside of her house. It startled her pretty badly. When she finally calmed down and was about to go back to sleep….

"Central America, can you open the door!" she heard someone knocking on her door.

"What the heck?" She said out loud. It was raining hard outside, which continent would be out there and for what reason? She got out of bed lazily and wobbled to the door. She opened it to be greeted by a smiling South America and Africa, who had his ear buds in.

"Why are you here in the rain? Get in here!" Central America said pulling the two of them inside her house," Put your raincoats on the hanger." They did as they were told and put the rain coats they were wearing on the hook next to the door.

"So, if you two got here in the rain, why are you here?" she asked them.

"Well, Africa, you start," South America said," Africa? Africa!" Africa removed the ear bud out of his left ear.

"Huh?"

"We practiced this," she heard South America mutter to Africa.

"Oh yeah!" He put his ear buds and phone aside," Ok, so you know the countries Spain, North and South Italy, Germany, and Japan, right?"

"I think so, yes," Central America said vaguely remembering hearing those names before.

"Well, they recently found the Red Eyes' old secret base!" South America finished.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Central America asked.

"We may or may not have spied on them," Africa said.

"What!?"

"Well it doesn't matter," South America began," We know where the base is, or used to be I guess. We need to tell the others and get there before the countries do!"

"Are you sure?" Central America said unsure.

"Think of the positive side. We could stop whatever they are trying to do," South America said trying to persuade her.

"I guess so," Central America finally said," I'll tell all the others to meet up at my house tomorrow morning at 10. If you want you can stay here for the night." South America and Africa decided to stay the night for tomorrow's meeting. Central America then went to her phone and texted all the other continents about the meeting. Considering the time zones are different she wasn't expecting the continents to all respond at once. Some were wide awake and others were fast asleep. It didn't matter though, all of them would be there tomorrow. Well almost all of them. TIME SKIP!

It is now 9:50 in the morning and all the other continents had arrived. All of them except Antarctica. Europe said that she didn't answer the door when she knocked. Whenever this happens she would text Europe when she was ready. They only teleported places when it was an emergency meeting. This is because they try to keep a low key and try not to be noticed. All 7 of them sat in the living room waiting for Antarctica. 1 minute passed then 2, 3, and 4 of the slowest minutes ever passed by. It was now 10 in the morning and Antarctica wasn't texting Europe.

"What is up with her?" Europe said," She never does this."

"Do you think she didn't get the message?" Asia said.

"No, I sent it to her," Central America said showing the others the text. 2 more minutes passed.

"That's it," Europe said," I'm going to see what happened."

"I'm coming too," North America said slightly worried.

"Ok then," Europe said," _Apparition!_ " As soon as she said this they were teleported to Antarctica's house. North America was shivering like mad. He wasn't really appropriately dressed for this kind of weather. Europe went to the door and knocked on it again.

"Antarctica! You're late for the meeting! Antarctica wake-"She was stopped by the door creaking open," Uh, Antarctica are you-"She stopped herself with a shocked gasped.

"Europe what's wr-"North America looked inside to see everything everywhere. Almost everything was torn apart and on the floor," Sis! Where are you?! Say something if you can hear me!"

"Start looking around the house," Europe told him. North America looked mortified. They searched every part of the house. They saw the fridge open and the food on the floor. They saw pictures shattered, curtains torn, and no Antarctica.

"Oh God, this can't be happening," North America whispered to himself.

"Oh! I know," Europe said," I know a spell that can show what happened here," she walked into the destroyed living room, held up the staff, and yelled," _Time be told!"_ Suddenly the room was enveloped by a giant clock. Then the room was back to normal yet there was a boy sitting on a bench looking out the window. He wore a red cloak. He was part of the Red Eyes. North America approached him but was stopped by Europe.

"He can't see you," she told him," It's just a vision you can't interact with him and he can't see nor interact with you." They watched as he almost fell asleep. He then perked up and looked closely outside the window. He ran into the other room. North America and Europe looked outside to see Antarctica walking toward the house. They also watched as someone hid in the closet near the door. Antarctica walked in. They saw the person hiding in the closet go and lock the door. They went into the other room and saw the events of Antarctica putting her bag down on the couch and going to close the open door as two cloaked figures went and opened the fridge and hid. They saw her going to close the door when two other figures started talking. They basically saw everything from Antarctica trying to get the bag to when she was enraged by their comments. Europe and North America understood why she went crazy with rage. They then saw as one of them, which they heard his name was Jarrod, run toward her and saw her collapse. They were shocked to see that she was now under mind control. Suddenly they were in the present.

"Those bastards…." North America looked furious.

"Calm down, I know you're upset, but the only thing we can do now is tell the others and start searching. We will search as a team," Europe said. Before North America could do anything else she apparated them back to Central America's house. The other continents swarmed around them asking what happened and why they were gone so long. Most importantly they wanted to know what happed to Antarctica. They both explained what happened when they entered the house and what they saw in the vision. The other continents looked either mortified or pitiful.

"W-what's going to happen now?" Asia looked as if she would hide in a corner for the rest of her life.

"Well," South America began," we need to tell you guys something." South and Central America and Africa then explained the reason for the meeting.

"We need to go there," Europe said," and make sure it's before the countries."

"So we need to be there today as in now," Africa said.

"I would question how you knew that, but now is not the time. We are leaving now!" Europe said," Do you know where it is?"

"Somewhere in the Southern Alps, we know the place," South America said.

"Um, hey," Oceania said approaching North America," Uh, I don't know how to exactly say this but, sorry about your sister."

"You know what?" North America started," Sometimes, you're not an asshole." Oceania didn't bother saying anything else. He just laughed. North America did too and that will be the only time for a while he would actually laugh.

"So, let's go," Europe said before she apparated them to their destination.

So yeah, this was chapter 9. Stupid spoilers! I want to say something else but I can't due to spoilers. Anyway next chapter will follow the Red Eyes/oceans. It will kind of be a back story chapter. See you then!


	11. Chapter 10 Backstories!

So for this chapter I have decided to give the whole thing to the Red Eyes/Oceans. It will mostly be them talking to Antarctica. (Even though she is under mind control she still can have her senses. She can't fight back though.) I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATOR. THE ONLY THING S I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) Please enjoy!

It is the first morning that Antarctica was under mind control. She was able to see, hear, smell, feel, taste, and remember, but she had no free will to do anything. Atlantic/ Jarrod (I'm just going to be calling them by their ocean names unless the story says so.)

"Wake up," Atlantic said. Antarctica got up," Get dressed, brush your teeth, brush your hair, put on your glasses, and join us downstairs at the table. Did I get that right, Specific Pacific?"

"Stop calling me that! It's not even clever," Pacific said.

"Yes it is. Anyway did I get it right?"

"Yes you did, let's go downstairs." The two of them went down to the table where the other oceans were sitting.

"Hey, she's getting ready now, right?" Indian asked tiredly.

"Yes," Pacific said," What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon sandwich on toast," Southern said. His mouth was practically watering.

"Thank the Lord!" Arctic exclaimed," I didn't eat anything for 2 whole days!"

"You chose not to eat anything for two whole days," Pacific told him," We ate at the girl's house, you didn't."

"Well how was I?"

"I know! You become a non-picky eater!" Indian said enthusiastically.

"That's impossible," Atlantic laughed as their dad came in the room with a plate of sandwiches with bacon and eggs on the inside.

"Here we are," their dad/ Ocean said putting the plate down in the middle of the table," Where's Antarctica?"

"She's coming," Atlantic said. About a minute after he said this Antarctica came walking down the stairs. She still had the blank expression on her face. She was wearing a Red Eyes cloak with brown pants and brown boots on like the oceans.

"Wow, it looks good on her," Arctic said," Unlike Indian's.

"Shut up you bastard!" Indian shouted.

"Calm down you two we need to greet our new member as ourselves," Ocean said calmly to the two.

"Sit down in the empty seat," Atlantic told her and she did it without question.

"Let's dig in!" Southern said happily. Atlantic told Antarctica to eat with them and they all stuffed their faces with food. In about 3 minutes all of the 30 sandwiches were gone.

"Hey Dad," Pacific asked," Do you think we should tell her the story? I mean she won't react to it now, but maybe when we release her from mind control she'll remember and possibly join us."

"What story?" Southern asked.

"Oh! That's right we never told you," Ocean said," In a nutshell, it's the story of how we came to be."

"Really? Can I hear it, please!?" Southern begged.

"Well I don't see why not," Ocean said," Sure! I guess I'll tell it then."

"Yay!"

"It started when the world first began. I and this other lady named Pangea grew up together. She had long green hair and green eyes and wore this long green dress. You can tell she loved the color green. We were close friends all our lives. It was the same between us until Pangea got lonely. She wandered off day after day looking for something or someone new. It felt as if she'd forgotten and/or got bored of us and wanted something new. It hurt really bad for me and she didn't even take notice. Day after day I tried to tell her this but she just ignored me. Then one day, she found what she was looking for. She found 7 children and took them in. She didn't even ask me if I wanted to help. She completely ignored me. I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do. I eventually built up the courage to go to her and confront her. I went to her house and knocked on the door. She opened and smiled. She said that she was worried that something happened to me and happy to see me. She invited me inside. I actually started to think that this all was a misunderstanding. When we sat down we caught up. She told me about an eighth addition to the continents. She also informed me about her coming death. Poor Pangea knew that her demise would be coming. She sensed it. Pangea didn't know if the continents were ready yet to take their role. She said she knew that Europe, Asia, and possibly South America were ready, but as for the others… not so much. I did start to think I was foolish and thought this was a misunderstanding. I thought this until I asked why she left and didn't come back. She said she was busy and didn't want me to help her. I took this as her saying that she didn't want me around anymore. I was shocked and angered by this and left automatically. I didn't want her to find out about my current emotions and I lied about having to go somewhere and hoping to see each other. I then turned around and went home angrily. I vowed to get revenge someday. I then learned how to strengthen my abilities so my vow of revenge would happen someday. However, when I was halfway through I noticed the ground shaking. I knew then that Pangea was in trouble. I quickly went over there to see what had happened. I was greeted solemnly by 8 people. 7 of them looked like young adults and the 8th looked like she was just a child. They told me that their mother has gotten very ill lately and today she told them to pack their bags with essentials like clothes and food and leave the house and her behind. She told them of her coming demise and that they needed to get far away from the house and-"Ocean was hesitant of saying these next few lines-"and then it happened. The ground shook and all of us had to drop to the ground. Cracks began developing on the ground and we all just looked at the house. Then it got worse. The ground shook harder and then Pangea went to the window and saw us there. She was in horrible condition. She was very pale and her skin was looking as if it was giving out. She had a look of despair but then it switched to a smile. With her last breath she yelled to her kids "I love you all!" Then the land below the house caved in and the 9 of us watched as the house and Pangea disappeared into the ground. I will never forget the looks on the children's faces. The youngest one was erupting with tears hugging the youngest looking young adult, who I now know was her brother, for support. He was in tears as well. The others were tearing up too. I couldn't bear the sight. I closed my eyes and waited for the quakes to be over. When they finally stopped I and the others rose up to see water right in front of us. The one who looked the oldest used a wand of some sorts to make a map of the earth. The one landmass had turned into 3. Two were next to each other and the third was far south. We were on the northwestern tip of the eastern most landmass. I believe it is called Europe today. The children knew what they must do. They separated the land between their selves. I left, not telling anyone. I didn't know what to think about anything anymore. I contemplated everything I had just saw when I reached my house. When I opened the door, however, I was greeted by 4 kids. They were Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, and Arctic. They said they represented the new oceans created when the continents started to drift. I didn't know what to do. However I did know one thing. I was a dad and needed to prepare the house for children. That's what I did. It got my mind off my training and off of my hatred for Pangea. Then when I went to bed everything came crashing back. I was overcome with anger. I didn't care about what happened that day. I wanted revenge on someone. So I targeted the continents. I trained everyday to perfect my powers. I also discovered that my children had these powers as well. I trained them in specific areas while I trained mine in all of them. Then I heard about these new things or beings know as countries. They were related to the continents and apparently found the same way as them too. These first generation countries later died off and became known as the ancestors. Some of them directly gave birth to new countries. Others found countries like how the continents were found. Also we discovered a 5th ocean, Southern. Now I knew that my revenge couldn't be targeted on all of them. So this is when I discovered the youngest one of the continents had powers like ours. So I devised a plan. The plan was to get the five of you to "kidnap" the continent and bring her here so we could use her. We would use her to get the other continents to fall in our trap and lead them to the countries. We would bring all the continents and a small group of the countries together. Then we would defeat all of them. The countries will either weaken or die off. We would then start to defeat the other countries until all of them were gone. When the new continents would appear we would raise them. If new countries somehow appeared we would raise them as well. That's when I discovered the Red Eyes. All of us were far from completing our training. We decided to join the group. There we nearly mastered our skills. Then the society was thought to be witches. All the members but us were burned. I was unsure of our chances of survival so I went to our base. I ran into it and used the computer. You all were hiding at home at the moment. I was typing the message when I was startled by something that to this day I never knew what it was. I blacked out after saving the message. The next thing I knew I was in my room in my house. I asked you all what you saw and you said that there was a knocking on the door and then it swung open and I collapsed on the floor. From then on we practiced to master our skills. We ended up doing it a few weeks ago. That's when the plan was to start, and well so far it's working."

"Whoa!" Southern said astounded.

"Well, that's history boy," Ocean said.

"Well then," Pacific stood up," What's the next part of the plan?"

"Ah yes! The next part will require all the countries and continents to be in the same place," their father said.

"Wait so we're going to have them meet then and there?"

"No. The continents would notice the countries and not make a scene," Oceans told them," There we will tell them and a crowd that we are going to blow up the Eiffel Tower."

"Wait, are we actually going to do that?!" Southern said scared.

"No," Ocean told them," We will say we are and have the countries have high guard over it and then we will make sure the continents know the exact date of this happening. The countries can be tipped off about it. Then the day will come when we make sure the countries and the continents meet. Then we will start defeating them."

"Ok then," Atlantic said," I call making the hostage notes for the continents!"

"Don't make it look like that. Make it look like if they do as we say we'll give her back. So in other words do not use magazine letters," Pacific said.

"Wait isn't hostage and we'll give her back if you do what we say the same thing?" Southern asked. No one answered his question. They were too busy planning their parts. By the end of the day they made all the notes for the countries and continents and sent them off.

"Well then," Indian said," This is going to be good!"

Well yeah that was sort of depressing. Well at least when Pangea died. Anyway this is when the story really starts picking up. Oh and don't worry, in the next few chapters the countries and continents will meet. Well yeah I have nothing more to say (sorry if this is short) so see you for chapter 11!


	12. Chapter 11 The Beginning

So now it's time for the plan to be put into action. I am so excited! I'm not going to say much because this chapter may or may not be long. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) ENJOY!

(Country POV)

It was 9 in the morning and Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were together at Ukraine's house. They were trying to solve Belarus's stalking problems.

"Ok sis," Ukraine started," How about we try and solve this, uh, issue."

"Why?" Belarus said darkly.

"Uh well…" Ukraine didn't know what to say.

"Does someone want to get in the way of my plans of marrying my future husband!?" Belarus said trying to protect Russia from nothing.

"No, but we do need to talk about you stalking your big brother," Ukraine tried to say. Belarus, however, ignored her.

"When I find that person who-"she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Russia said running away from Belarus.

"Wait!" Belarus said running after Russia.

"Oh great… this didn't resolve a thing." Ukraine followed her siblings to the door. When Russia opened it Belarus went around him and stalked the area with a knife in her hand. Russia noticed a letter addressed to him and picked it up. Belarus automatically noticed and grabbed it from his hand.

"If this is a love letter…" she then figured out it wasn't. She gave it to Russia and he read it.

"What? A meeting in London, England, today that's weird. England wouldn't do that. He would call a meeting in the meeting room," Russia said confused.

"I got one two," Ukraine said walking up," My boss said I had a message saying the same thing."

"My boss said that too," Belarus said," Well at least now if anyone tries to do anything to you there I can follow."

"How lovely," Ukraine sighed," We should probably get going. We need to leave now if we're going to get there in time." The two agreed and they immediately left for England.

Australia, Sealand, Canada, Spain, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Japan woke up way too early for their liking. They wanted to be awoken at least 3 in the afternoon. They weren't surprised to see that their bosses had contacted them, but they were confused to see that it was not for the reason they were expecting. Instead of scolding them for sneaking out they told them about the meeting in London. They all got dressed and went downstairs to see each other.

"What the hell does that England guy think he's doing calling a meeting like this?" Australia yawned. His koala was very aggravated about being awoken.

"What do you think this is about? It has to be important. He wouldn't have called it on this short of a notice if it wasn't." Germany said.

"We should get going, it won't be good being late," Japan said. The others agreed and all of them walked out together.

France was awoken early to a knocking on his door.

"Who is interrupting my beauty sleep?" He went to the door and opened it.

"What is this?" He picked up the envelope and started to read," What!? England you are a total jerk face. Fine if I must." He then got dressed and proceeded to eat has he walked out the door.

China was in the process of getting breakfast maid when his letter arrived.

"Western countries, I swear sometimes they are dumb." He finished breakfast and then went to England.

Prussia was extremely aggravated about his letter arriving.

"Why in the world does the awesome Prussia need to be awoken at this time?" He read the letter," Seriously?" He got dressed and went to England ready to here a good reason for this meeting.

America and England were both ready to get to the meeting center and solve this mystery. They were about to leave when…

"Hey England, come here!" America said trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I got this letter saying to meet at Big Ben in London for an emergency meeting, and it says it's from you."

"What!?" He read the letter.

"Uh so did you actually send it?"

"No you ass shat, but I think I know who did…."

America and England then traveled to Ireland. They went up to a house and England knocked on the door furiously.

"Ireland, Scotland, Wales open the bloody door!" A man who had eyebrows the same as England and had a hairstyle that nearly matched his but was messier and red answered the door.

"England, not that I'm not happy to see you but what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh can it, where's Scotland?!"

"Calm down lad, I'll get him. You two can come in if you want." America and England entered the house.

"Who was that?" America asked curiously.

"Ireland, my brother," England sighed.

"Scotland! England's here! He needs you!" Ireland yelled to upstairs. Another man who had bushy eyebrows like England's and a messier hair style and red-brown hair came walking down the stairs.

"England? What do you want?" Scotland asked his brother.

"What do I want? I want a bloody confession!"

"A confession, for what?" Scotland asked.

"For sending out a letter saying that an emergency world meeting will be held in front of Big Ben!"

"You've been drinking lad," Ireland said disbelieving England.

"Oh is that so! America show them the letter!" America gave England's brothers the letter," Proof right there!" Ireland and Scotland looked at the letter.

"Wales we need you!" Ireland shouted upstairs. Another man came downstairs. He too had bushy eyebrows but he had dirty-blondish hair and a small dragon that everyone could see, but it wasn't with him at the moment.

"Here's our proof," Scotland said.

"Ok then," England said," Wales did these two make letters about a meeting happening and send them to the countries' houses?"

"What? No, I've been with them all week and, surprisingly, they have done nothing wrong," Wales said looking at England as if he was drunk. England didn't know what to say next.

"Fine then," He finally said," Come on America, we're leaving." They then left and made their way to Big Ben.

"Honestly," Ireland said," When is he going to give this up?"

"I mean he's had this grudge for this long. We don't even tease him anymore, unless we're drunk," Scotland said.

"I guess he doesn't let go of grudges easily," Wales sighed," Plus he does it to the Sealand kid. He probably doesn't even notice it either. Luckily I'm the only one he trusts."

(At Big Ben)

It was 12 in the afternoon when every country who received a letter arrived in front of Big Ben.

"Eng- uh- Arthur, Why did you call us here?"France said (I honestly don't care about role-playing them now. It confused me greatly when I had to say Elizabeth says instead of Europe says.)

"I didn't," England said," I went to my brother's house and asked all of them if they did it, and they proved me wrong so I don't know who-"A loud crash went off nearby.

"What the-"America was cut off by screams of people. They looked to see what the source was when suddenly it became apparent. Standing on top of Big Ben were 6 hooded figures who were levitating cars and other large objects in the air. The countries recognized them as the Red Eyes. One of them stepped forward and started talking into a megaphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, we are the Red Eyes! We are not extinct anymore and we plan on getting revenge for being burned at a witch trial!" There were many panicked faces in the crowd," We plan on starting sometime this week with destroying national monuments! We have an eye set on five of them, no pun intended. These five are, the Eiffel Tower," France was about to faint," Big Ben," England looked furious," Statue of Liberty," America looked slightly nervous," Hopewell Rocks," Canada looked amazed something about him was finally noticed," and the Sydney Opera House!" Australia looked like he was going to punch them," One of these landmarks will be destroyed in the upcoming week! It may be tomorrow or the next day or the next! You'll never know until it happens! Until then, farewell!" They all disappeared at once. The crowd was silent. No one dared speak. Then mayhem ensued. People were screaming, running around, and shaking in fright.

"W-what are we going to do?" Sealand stuttered. All the countries were pacing back and forth.

"I'll protect Russia from those bastards!" Belarus said with a knife.

"I think they'll be protecting me from you…" Russia said quietly so Belarus didn't hear.

"Ok America, France, Canada, and Australia we need to talk," England said pacing around. It didn't matter if someone heard them by their country names. Heck! People were screaming so loudly that they wouldn't hear them anyway," Ok so we need to have extra security at those landmarks! No questions asked!" The others seemed to agree. Really there were no other options. All the countries went home immediately to put these extra security precautions in effect.

(Continent POV)

Europe teleported the others to the Southern Alps. South America and Africa knew the location of the place from heart. They were able to find it fairly quickly. All 7 of them entered and looked around. They found the computer, they watched the video, read the journal entry, and found everything the countries did and something else…

"Hey guys," Asia said," Come here…." They all went to where Asia was. She found a switch and turned it. Automatically the wall behind them gave out. It scared all of them, even though North America and Oceania didn't want to admit it. They walked over the rubble to enter a room with a still working light. When the light went on the continents were amazed by what was on the shelves in the room. On the shelves were weapons, six of them. One came in a pair, it was two swords that when you press a button they turn into duel pistols. Another was a bow with crystal arrows, and a different one was a pair of chakrams. Another weapon was a pair of spiky knuckles, and there was a spear that can turn into a miniature battle axe. Finally, there was a grim reaper staff. The continents automatically went to the weapons and checked them out. Europe made sure they didn't pick them up. Lord knows what they would do with them. Well she did until…

"Hey what's this?" Oceania asked. He was looking at a dusty sign. He brushed off the sign and it said "Only take to protect the ones you love."

"I wonder…." Europe said. She turned around," North America! What are you doing!?"

"It says to take if you are protecting the ones you love," North America said picking up the sword-pistol weapon.

"He's got a point," Oceania said," Well if you can't beat them, join them!" He went and grabbed spear-axe weapon. Europe wanted to object but there was nothing left to do. Everyone would ignore her anyway. Central America grabbed the bow, Europe did the multiplication charm on the arrows so they would never run out. South America grabbed the knuckles, Africa grabbed the grim reaper staff, and Asia grabbed the chakrams.

"Shouldn't you at least practice with these weapons first!" Europe said wanting to bang her head against the wall.

"We'll just wing it," Oceania said," It worked before with spying."

"Yes, but we nearly got caught!"

"Well this time it'll work 100%"

"AHHHH!" Europe finally banged her head against the wall.

"Calm down," Asia said," It'll be fine…. I hope." A notification appeared on Oceania's phone.

"Guys! The countries are having a meeting in front of Big Ben!"

"Out in the public?"

"Wait, how-"

"No time for that. Europe, teleport!"

"How?! Why?! What?!"

"I may or may not have bugged one of their phones. NOW TELEPORT!"

"Who's phone!?"

"Oh my gosh, Australia's. He's one of my countries. Now teleport! We'll talk about this later."

"If I do will you promise to debug the phone?"

"YES NOW GO!" Europe was starting to lose it. However she teleported them away. When they got there some countries were already there.

"Wait how did he not know about the meeting till now and he's already here?" Central America asked Oceania.

"Oh it takes an hour for me to receive the messages."

"Uh…. Ok." An explosion went off behind them. They heard people scream and yell and point to the top of Big Ben. There on the top were the Red Eyes, but there was one more. They listened to their speech and North America was furious during the whole thing. Europe had to make sure he didn't run through the crowd and shoot the one of the Red Eyes. When they were done, the Red Eyes teleported away. Europe's eyes lit up.

"Hey, if we go up there and I use a spell," she began," We can figure out where they teleported off to!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Do it!" Oceania encouraged her. The group went into a corner alleyway and Europe teleported them to the top of Big Ben.

"Ok guy, stand back," Europe pulled out her staff," _Teleportations!_ " They were lifted to their feet, like when they apparated places. Then the next thing they knew they came face to face with multiple trees. All of them looked around to see nothing but trees.

"Where are they? They couldn't have gotten far," Europe said.

"There in the clearing!" South America whispered-shouted. Sure enough they were there. All 6 of them. They had their hoods of, and when the continents saw the 6th member, they all nearly fainted. Well, all of them except North America, he looked as if he wanted to kill all of the other members. This was because the 6th member with them was Antarctica.

"Sis…." North America was looking shocked and furious," I swear I will kill those-"

"Shh! They're talking!" Asia said trying to calm North America down

"Hey, what landmark do you think we should go for?" a girl with sort blue hair asked.

"Well, maybe we should go for the Eiffel Tower!" the girl with red hair said awkwardly. If they could hear what the white haired man said they would know they were acting. The conversation between the two went like this:

"What are you doing?!" the man muttered quietly to the girl.

"Acting," she muttered back," Like we're supposed to. Remember the plan."

"Then you're a horrible actress," That's when it ended.

"Ok then, we'll go there tomorrow when the sun sets. We'll arrive on the very top," said a man with purple hair.

"Well then, let's go guys!" said the whit haired man. They then teleported off to somewhere.

"Quickly, follow them!" Oceania yelled going to the spot where they were.

"No, I mean it!" Europe stopped them," They'll know we're on to them. We'll confront them tomorrow at Paris."

"Aww come on!" Oceania was whining now," Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I lost it a long time ago," she told him," Right now we prepare for tomorrow. We get to the Eiffel Tower before the sun sets and wait." Before anyone could object she apparated them to her house," Do you want to stay here for the night or go to your own houses?"

"I'll stay here," Asia said.

"Us too!" South America said holding up his, Africa's, and Central America's hands. He didn't give them a chance to object.

"I'm staying," North America said.

"*sigh* I'll stay too," Oceania said reluctantly.

"Good everyone's here! We need to make a working plan," Europe told everyone. Like before with the countries, the continents had to devise a plan, but they ended up having to wing it past then. They would send North America up to the top of the monument, or at least on the stair before the door. He'll wait until the Red Eyes appear. Then when they do, he'll push the door open and if anything happens, he'll give a signal to Europe to apparate them away. If the signal is given, Europe and the continents will apparate to the top and get North America and apparate away. They have to apparate to the top of the monument because the apparition spell has a range. Europe can teleport people within 20 feet around her, above and below and side to side. She can't teleport someone outside the limit. It was really late when they finished the plan. They all went to be exhausted. All of them were nervous for the next day. If they knew what would happen the next day, Europe would have made them go a different route, but for now they are going a route that endangers the countries and their lives.

Yeah I don't have anything really to say, but I will tell you one thing. That part with Ireland, Scotland, and Wales, that's a teaser for something. Hint: It's related to this story. That's all I'm saying. Well also next chapter is probably going to be the climax of the story. Well that's all I am saying so see you for Chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 12 The Fall

So this chapter may or may not be long so, like the last chapter, I'm going to keep this short. Like I said last chapter, this is probably the climax of the story. I am trying to make the countries part very short because I want to show off a certain event only in the continents POV. I don't want to spoil it so I'm just going to stop talking. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CRATE. (the continents and oceans) Please enjoy!

(Country POV)

After the scare with the Red Eyes, the countries had put extra security measures at the monuments. The countries weren't at their monument though. They had called a real meeting in Paris the day after. They held it in Paris because France made them. The others really didn't care so they agreed.

"Ok, so what are going to do?" Russia asked.

"Those Red Eyes are up to something, but what is it?" Prussia said trying to think.

"Damn them!" Australia said," They think they can just waltz in here and destroy monuments and possibly kill hundreds of people!"

"I guess those people are relying on us to do something now…." Canada said.

"How in the world are you guys going to do that?" China asked.

"Well," Spain began," Maybe we can start with their base?"

"Their what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We were supposed to tell you guys but because of this we couldn't. We, as in me, Italy, and Romano, found the Red Eyes' secret base in the mountains. We led Germany and Japan there and we were going to tell everyone else." Spain continued.

"We were supposed to get in contact with Mr. America and Mr. England but this happened," Japan told everyone.

"Well then," England started," if that's so, we need to go to that base immediately."

"He's right," Ukraine said," We need to go now! Oh and make sure Belarus and Russia are separated." She whispered that last sentence so Belarus couldn't hear her.

"Ok then," America started," To-"He was cut off by screams outside.

"Oh great, what now?" Australia said looking out the window. He noticed the danger immediately but before he could speak France's boss ran through the door.

"The Red Eyes" his boss panted," It's today! The Eiffel Tower!"

"He's not lying! Look!" Australia pointed out the window. Sure enough there was red smoke from the top of the monument.

"The guards on top randomly popped up at the bottom. They said the Red Eyes were there and teleported them down. We tried to get up there but they created some kind of barrier to prevent us from getting in!" France's boss panted again.

"What!? Now!? I know they said possible tomorrow, but really!?" England frantically said.

"We need to go there now!" France said running out the room. The others followed without question. When they arrived, they saw a huge crowd gathered around it. Police were struggling to keep the crowd away. The countries were allowed access through the police barrier.

"What are they doing?!" France said.

"The monitor shows what the helicopter sees," one of the officers said.

"They're setting it up right now; they say there's another person who is not a Red Eye up there fighting them and winning." The monitor lit up. They were right, there was a man fighting them, but the countries were surprised to see the resemblance between him and America.

"Is it just me or does he look like America?" China said in amazement.

"No, it's not just you," England said shocked.

"Oh great, now there's two people that look like me…." America sighed.

"What are they doing now?" Australia asked. They weren't fighting now, they were talking. The next thing that happened was something the countries will never forget. One of them started levitating in mid air and then…

(Continent POV)

It was 9 in the morning when all the continents woke up. They sat in silence for the entirety of breakfast. They were all too nervous to talk. Finally Europe broke the silence.

"Ok, since the "plan" isn't happening until sunset, what should we do till then?"

"Like what?" Asia asked curiously.

"Sight seeing?" Europe suggested.

"Sure let's see the things they are about to blow up…" North America trailed off. Europe didn't say anything. She knew this had been a hard time for him, it was best not to say anything. The next few hours went by slowly and awkwardly. They barely talked and when they did they were between only two of them and the conversation was them whispering.

"Ok guys," Europe said in the loudest tone they've heard all day. She wasn't even yelling she was just regularly talking," We need to leave now. It's about sun set there." All the continents gathered around her and she apparated them to an alleyway. They walked out to see the streets of Paris full of joyful people. They were blissfully unaware of the upcoming attack. The continents made their way through the crowd to the Eiffel Tower. They stopped in front of it and looked up at the top.

"There it is," Europe said," Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be…." North America responded.

"Stay here," Europe told the others," I'll be right back." The others just stood there, looking at the top. They wished North America luck before he left. Europe took him to an alley way and said something before he teleported away.

"Remember the plan…"

"I will, don't worry."

"Ok, just be careful."

"I will." Europe then apparated him to his location. She walked back to the others who all looked sick. She joined them and looked up again.

"Please work…." she thought to herself.

North America felt his feet touch the ground when he arrived on the stairwell. He did as he was told and waited for the Red Eyes to arrive. He peered out the window of the door to see two police officers standing guard. He waited, nervous minutes passed. Then it happened. He heard a noise of something touch the ground. He looked out the window to see the Red Eyes standing there.

"Who are you!?" the guards asked. He saw one of the Red Eyes teleport them somewhere. He hoped it was the ground. Then one of the members shot a column of smoke in the air with a bang. He knew that the people were watching. Now was his chance. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open arriving on the top. The Red Eyes noticed him immediately.

"Ah, right on cue," one of them said.

"Where's she!" North America said angrily.

"Right here," another one said pointing to a hooded member standing there," We have her under mind control. The only way we'll give her back is if you fight us and win."

"And if I lose?"

"You die." North America looked scared now. He knew if he died the two countries will spontaneously be in serious pain. He thought to himself. Then North America spoke.

"Deal!" He knew if Europe was here she'd kill him herself. However, she wasn't there. She was on the ground with the other continents and people looking up in fear.

"You're a brave one," one of them said," Well since this is your death wish, we have something to say."

"What?"

"You know Ocean, right. A friend of your mother's."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when she died and the continents started to drift, other oceans were created. They were us."

"Wait, your oceans!?"

"Yep. The 5 and only oceans." They then went up and said their ocean and human name.

"Why did you kidnap my sister then and spy on our meetings?"

"Hey now, enough with the questions. We and you have a deal now. Let's see who wins and then we'll speak."

"Fine," North America said drawing his weapons.

"Ok then, guys let's do this!" All of them, including Antarctica, started to fight. Somehow North America was able to dodge projectiles from Arctic and Antarctica. He started by shooting, but they were able to defect and counter the bullets. He decided to use the swords instead. One of them, which he remembered his name to be Atlantic, was throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Unfortunately for him, he kept missing. The others were doing random things that rarely hit. He was trying to hit one of them with the sword with no luck until one of them came running up and he brushed them slightly on the arm. It was enough to show blood though. He kept fighting and honestly it looked like he was winning. Then something unexpected happened. The Red Eyes must have known they were losing. Why? Well they stopped the fight.

"Stop!" Atlantic yelled," I have an idea…"

"W-what?" North America and the other oceans looked confused and exhausted.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Pacific yelled as he made Antarctica levitate off the edge of the platform," That's not part of the plan!" North America knew what was happening. He was mortified.

"I know," Atlantic said," It's called winning." He went over and touched Antarctica's forehead. She was free from mind control. However, when you are freed from mind control, you faint. As soon as she was freed from mind control, she fell. She was falling straight for the ground, to her death. The next thing North America did was what Europe would call "The most reckless thing ever done." He didn't know what made him do it, it was an instinct. When she started to fall he ran to the edge of the platform past all the Red Eyes and jumped. He was falling to the ground as well. He looked down to see all the people terrified and then he saw the countries staring in shock some even looked on the verge of fainting. Then he saw the continents freaking out. He knew Europe would be furious with him now, but he didn't care in the slightest. He had to get to his sister. North America knew somehow Europe would be able to figure out a way. Then he remembered something. He did the signal mid air for them to apparate out of there. Europe seemed to know.

"What the hell!? You idiot!" Oceania was screaming at him even though he knew North America couldn't hear him. Europe saw him do the signal.

"That's it!" she exclaimed," Come on we need to get in within 20 feet of them!" The others knew what she meant. They started to run through the crowd. They ran to the police barrier and went around it. They didn't care that the countries would see them. They had to save North America and Antarctica, for the countries and their sake.

He was so close. North America was inches away from his sister and coming close to the ground. He saw the continents run through the barrier and the police and countries trying to stop them. He reached out an arm a grabbed Antarctica's. He grabbed her so she wouldn't hit the ground first and then….

Europe saw him grab Antarctica she heard the countries yelling," What the hell are you doing?! This is off limits!" For once she didn't care about the "rules". She yelled _"Apparition"_ as soon as North America reached his sister. Her timing couldn't have been better. Right before they hit the ground they disappeared. All 8 of them disappeared out of sight. The countries were shocked and confused.

(Back to Country POV)

"What the bloody hell was that!?" England said stopping when the continents, or mystery people since they don't know they exist, teleported away.

"It looked like magic," America said catching up to him.

"I know that, but what happened!"

"The monitor showed the Red Eyes teleporting away as well," France said," They left after those people did."

"Is there any way to get audio of their conversation before the fell?"

"No, the helicopter was too far away."

"This is so weird," Australia said walking up," You know how the one that fell looked like America."

"Yeah, why?"

"One of the ones that was on the ground looked like me. Another one looked like Japan and China. Another one looked like the Nordics, England, France, and Germany. My point is they all looked like a mixture between the countries. All of them really reserved to the countries in the same continent."

"Hey England, can't you use that magic stuff to see who did this?"America asked.

"No, there was a barrier and that deflect magic remains."

"Damn it," Romano said," We were this close then, NOPE!"

"Calm down, fratello," Italy said.

"Whatever this is it isn't good…"

(Back to Continent POV)

All 8 of them went tumbling into Europe's house. Antarctica was still with North America.

"You- you" Europe began" I don't even know. That was so reckless, but if you didn't do it she'd be dead! I honestly don't know anymore…"

"Is she ok?" Asia asked going over to Antarctica.

"She's fine," Europe said getting to her feet," It takes about a day to wake up after being released from mind control."

"Hey dude, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine." North America said.

"Now what?" Central America asked.

"We can't stay here," Europe said," They know where I live and possibly where you all live. They might try and take her again. We need to move somewhere until it's safe to return."

"So where do we go to?" South America asked.

"Anywhere but here….." They then left the house. North America had to carry his sister since she's not conscious. They didn't know anything anymore. However, they did know one thing. No continent nor country was safe.

DUN DUN DUN! Yep that was an interesting chapter. Funny enough this whole fanfiction came to be because of this one event. I used to think of some awesome scene where someone jumps off something confronting death for a family member. The problem was I didn't have characters to use it with. I ended up reading some Hetalia continent fanfictions and was inspired. Now that children is how a story is made! Or at least in some cases. Anyway see you for chapter 13! Oh and I should also mention that next chapter will be just country POV.


	14. Chapter 13 Understanding

Ok so this chapter will have the countries starting to know about the continents. I don't really want to say anything else about it. I don't want to spoil it. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans.) Please enjoy!  
_

(Country POV)

After what happened at the Eiffel Tower, the countries decided to go to the secret base hoping it would hold answers. They arrived at the mountains at about 10 in the morning. Like always, Italy found the base. They entered but the countries that found the base before were confused by the new room that had opened. They went inside it and looked around to see empty shelves.

"That's weird," Spain said," When we were here before this wasn't here."

"Why would they need an empty room?" Russia asked.

"Maybe someone was here before us and they took the things in this room." Ukraine suggested.

"Possibly," Germany said," Hey what about the computer?"

"The what?" Prussia asked.

"Oh right!" Spain said remembering the video," Here we'll show you." They led the other countries into the room with the computer. They showed them the journal entry and the video.

"Wow…." Sealand said amazed.

"Who are the they mentioned?" England asked.

"We have no idea…" Romano responded.

"We can tell you…" said a voice from behind the countries. The countries turned around to see the Red Eyes. Belarus took out a knife

"If you dare hurt my-"she started.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," one of them said.

"Then what do you want!?" England said.

"Also, you said you'd destroy one of the monuments, but you didn't. Why?" France asked.

"Calm down, we'll explain everything." another said. All 5 of them removed their hoods. They tried to avoid eye contact with the countries. They all then said their human names and revealed their ocean names.

"Oceans!?"

"I thought there were only countries."

"I guess we should explain. So you know your ancestors, right?" the one named Pacific said.

"Yeah, Rome, Germania, Gaul, Britannia, ect." England said.

"Well do you know their ancestors?"

"What?"

"The continents. They raised your ancestors and, for the some of them, yourself."

"Wait what?! Continents!? I thought they were just legends our parents told us for bed time stories," France said amazingly.

"Well they're real, and those people at the tower were them."

"That's why they looked like countries," Australia said.

"Yeah it would be easier if we showed you than tell you," Arctic said.

"How?"

"You'll see…." Southern took a step back, put his hands forward, and closed his eyes. Suddenly all of the oceans and countries were being lifted in the air and being thrown around. The base around them was disappearing and a new scenery was forming around them. Instead of being in a cave, they were in a field of flowers near a large lake during sunset. They saw a small child which looked only 5 in the grass. She was softly weeping. She had light brown long hair with bobby pins in the back.

"Who's she?" America asked.

"You'll see. Oh by the way this is a vision. They can't see you and you can't see them," Indian told them.

"Britannia! Where are you!?" they heard a woman yell. The girl turned around. She had dusty-green eyes and eyebrows nearly the exact same as England's.

"Wait, Britannia!" England exclaimed.

"Yep, that's her," Arctic said.

"Why?" Sealand asked.

"She's his mom," Australia told him. England couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone was silent until Britannia said something else.

"Big sis, I'm over here!"

"Big sis?" England looked confused. After that, a woman came walking over to the young Britannia. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair with a British accent.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," she said.

"Sorry big sis Europe," Britannia said.

"That's Europe!" all the European countries went.

"Yep," Atlantic said," She was the one who teleported them away from the tower."

"So is she my grandmother?" England asked.

"Well not really," Pacific told him," She didn't give birth to the ancestors. None of the continents did. They found them somewhere by the civilization of people on the land. They are treated like big brothers or sisters. So technically she is your Aunt. Unlike most of the other continents, she wants to be considered an aunt. Most of the others want to be considered an older brother or sister."

"It's ok," Europe said as she picked up Britannia," We should go home."

"Do I have to?! I don't want to go back to Gaul! She threw food at me!"

"I'm sure it was an accident," Europe said," She throws food at everyone every now and then…"

"Do I have to go back?"

"Yes you do. Don't worry, I'll make sure she apologizes. Until then you can go with Rome, Germania, Scandinavia, Aestii, Iberia and Greece."

"So are the other ancestors related to each other?" Germany asked.

"No," Indian responded," Also, some of the ancestors directly gave birth to some of you while others found you like they were found."

"Southern, next!" Atlantic told the youngest one who was talking to Sealand. He did the same thing as before and now they were in a forest. They were greeted by a black haired woman talking to a short white haired girl in the trees. A boy with brown hair and a strand of hair coming to a curl and a girl with brown hair tied back in a bun with a cloak over her shoulders were with her.

"Kievan Rus, you'll be ok!"the oldest one there said.

"Asia, I can't!" the girl with the short white hair whose name is Kievan Rus said.

"Kievan Rus!" Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus said altogether.

"Is that their mom?" Canada asked America.

"Yep. It's amazing how wimpy she is…"

"The two others are Byzantine, the boy, and Mesopotamia, the girl," Indian said.

"Big sis," Mesopotamia started," Try saying you'll catch her."

"Ok then," Asia said," Fall I'll catch you!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kievan Rus shouted down," I'll die!"

"Oh for freak's sake!" Byzantine face palmed," I'll take care of this!"

"Wait!" Asia said trying to stop him. Byzantine pulled out a small sword and started to climb the tree. He was up to the top in less than a minute.

"What are you-"Kievan Rus didn't get to finish this statement because Byzantine pushed her off the tree. Asia was running to the point where she would land. She jumped and caught Kievan Rus.

"Are you ok?!" Asia asked.

"*sniff* Yes," she responded.

"Byzantine! That was cruel!" Mesopotamia yelled to Byzantine as he got to the ground.

"Well she's down," he said. Mesopotamia gave him an angry glare.

"We don't need to see anymore, next!" Atlantic told Southern. Southern did the exact same thing for a 3rd time and now they were in a desert with a river nearby. They saw a man with ear buds in his ear with two children by his sides. One was a female with short black hair and gold beads in the front of her hair. The other was a male with short messy brown hair.

"Ooh! I know them!" Sealand said," That's Carthage, the guy, and Egypt's the girl. The oldest one must be Africa!"

"You're right!" Southern said.

"Big brother," Egypt said," Can we go see the upper Nile?"

"No," Carthage cut in," We're going to see Europe."

"Oh you just want to show off to Rome!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Calm down you two!" Africa said taking his ear buds out of his ears," We'll do both. We're not supposed to be at Europe's till 5 so we can go to the upper Nile and go to Europe's after."

"Deal!" both of them said together.

"Ok Southern, next!" Atlantic told him.

"Already?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then…." Southern did the same thing for the 4th time. Now they were on a beach. In front of them was a male with hair exactly like Australia's but dark brown.

"So is that… Oceania?" Australia asked.

"Yep," Pacific said.

"Wait isn't Oceania the continent?" China asked.

"Yeah, I never had an ancestor so I guess he's mine…" Australia said.

"Hey big brother!" they heard a voice say. They turned around to see a small boy who looked exactly like Australia walk up to Oceania.

"Is that him?" England asked.

"Yep," Indian said.

"What is it Ausie?" Oceania asked.

"Ausie?!" All of the countries, including Australia, said.

"Yeah, he used to call you that all the time," Atlantic said.

"How? I hated being called that my entire life!" Australia said.

"Oh he knows, he does that to annoy you," Pacific told him. The look on younger Australia's face proved this true.

"You know I hate being called that!"

"Yeah I know…" Oceania laughed," So what did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could have a pet."

"Uh, what kind of pet?"

"Um, a Koloa!"

"Well I mean if you promise to take care of it then… sure!" Young Australia's eyes lit up.

"So that's how you got your Koloa?" Sealand asked.

"Well you just saw it," Australia said.

"Ok , we're running out of time, next!" Atlantic commanded.

"Running out of time?"

"We can only hold visions for so long…" Southern did the routine again and now they were near the entrance of a rain forest. In front of them stood three people. One had long black hair with a floral crown. Another had orange hair and was holding a wooden spoon. The final one had long black hair and a very colorful headset. It had multi-color feathers and beads complete with what looked like animal skin.

"Uh who are they?" Russia asked looking at the woman with the colorful headdress.

"She's Native America," Indian said.  
"That's her!?" America and Canada said together," I'd think she would at least have the same hair color…"

"Well that's because she's technically the ancestor of all of the countries in North, South, and Central America," Atlantic said.

"So does that mean we're all related?" Canada asked.

"No actually," Pacific said," North America is Native America's older brother. Native America found you two and South and Central America, who are the other two people, found their countries. South America is the guy and Central America is the girl."

"So I'm guessing she's their mother…." England said.

"Yep..." Southern said. Southern didn't look well. He was sweating and having a hard time breathing.

"What's wrong?" Sealand asked him.

"I-it takes a lot out of me to make these things…" he coughed. The vision around them began to falter.

"Great, we have only a short time left. The last one will take explaining. We need to see it!" Atlantic said.

"You shouldn't make him do this!" England cut in," He'd probably be tortured!"

"Look at him," Atlantic said. Southern didn't care what would happen to him. He continued to do the routine. The vision started to waver and falter but a clear image came into view. It was sunset and they were in front of a hill with a grass field full of flowers right where they were.

"So, this is the last vision?" Japan asked.

"Correct," Arctic said.

"So this will go over North America and Antarctica?" Spain asked.

"Yep," Indian continued.

"Why? The two continents are far apart. Were one of them visiting?" England asked.

"You'll see…." Southern panted trying to keep the vision in view. Suddenly a figure of a small girl who looked about 10 came into view. She had dirty-blonde hair and glasses. She was wearing a white and grey dress with snow boots. She ran down the hill and laughed as she fell into the field of grass.

"Who's she?" America asked.

"She's Antarctica. She doesn't wear the dress anymore. She just wears purple snow shirts and pants. The reason is because those clothes don't really fit with the North American climate," Arctic told them.

"Why is a girl like that doing in North America then?" France asked.

"Keep watching, you'll see…" Suddenly they heard two voices.

"Hurry up dude! Sis is probably already there!"

"C-calm down! I can't run that fast!"

"Yeah what-"The voice was cut off by screams as two small children came tumbling down the mountain taking flight as they reached the near end. They both landed in the girl's arms.

"I won!" Antarctica said triumphantly. The two children looked up. Automatically England and France freaked out.

"Whoa what's wrong?!" America said trying to calm England down.

"What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's bloody wrong! That's you!" England yelled.

"The other one's Canada!" France yelled as well.

"What!?" both America and Canada said in unison. They looked at the two children. It was true, they looked like the two of them.

"Wait, how does this make sense?" China said," They said she's their sister, but shouldn't be North America?"

"Well he is their big brother, or technically uncle, but he has a little sister. That little sister is Antarctica," Atlantic told them.

"So that means…."

"She's you two's sister," Arctic said.

"S-sister…." America and Canada were stunned. They knew they would have a big brother or sister because of the oceans explanations of the continents, but they didn't think they would have 2.

"Wait, so where's North America?" Russia asked.

"At this time he was pretty slow. He's coming," Pacific said. Suddenly they heard another voice.

"*huff* W-wait! *huff* Was I like this when I was there age?" The countries found out that the source of the voice was from a man with dirty-blonde messy hair and glasses. He was panting and sweating when he got to the top of the hill.

"That's North America. He's a lot more active now."

"Big brother!" All of them said at once.

"Y-yeah, I'm here…" North America said walking down the hill. As soon as he got there he fell down in the flowers and lied there.

"You guys are too active…." he said still lying there. They all started laughing together, as a family. Suddenly the vision faltered and faded away. They were back to the dusty cave.

"Why though….." Germany said," Why did they leave us?"

"Well," Indian said," If they were to be brought into what their decedents were doing… Well they'd most likely get killed. This wouldn't be good because if they die the countries inside of them will be affected greatly. The countries would most likely die."

"So that's the reason they can't meet us?" America asked.

"Yes," Pacific said," They only wish the best for you." The countries were silent. Then England remembered something.

"Hey, as I asked before, why didn't you destroy the Eiffel Tower?"

"Our father had a plan. He wanted revenge for what the continents mother, Pangea, did to him. The plan was for us to kill off all countries and continents by getting them into small groups but….." Atlantic looked like he was struggling to get theses next few words out," the thing I did at the tower enraged him. The plan was to get North America up to the top and kill him, but I thought killing his sister would later lead to his downfall. It back fired and when we told our father…." Atlantic couldn't say it.

"He went grimdark…." Pacific finished.

"Grimdark!?" England said looking mortified.

"What the hell is that?" America asked.

"It's when someone is over come with a specific emotion, in this case rage. They become extremely dangerous. It's not safe to be near them," England responded.

"Yes, that's why we left. We decided it was not safe to go near our house so we came up with a plan to stop him," Pacific said," That's why we came here."

"Wait, so you plan to bring us along with you on your mission? You were planning on killing us!" Germany said.

"I know you'd do that," Indian sighed," I know this sounds unrealistic but we're sorry. We messed up, badly. Can you give us a 2nd chance and help us, please…" The countries went into a group huddle and talked it over.

"Ok, we'll do it, on one condition," England said.

"What?"

"You'll be sent to jail for attempted murder after." The oceans looked at each other. They talked it over as well then Pacific said…

"Deal!" All the oceans then shook the countries hands.

"Ok then, what do we have to do?" Germany asked.

"Well, you need these…" Arctic said getting a box from the corner of the room. He opened it and inside were pairs of clothes. They were the clothes that the Red Eyes wore.

"Oh great, what do we need these for?"

"Well this is part one…" Atlantic said," You all need to put these on. We think if we wear these our dad would notice them and try to find us. We could then try and calm him down."

"And if this plan fails?"

"Well… then you hope and pray….." The countries looked terrified.

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes, if you don't go along then our dad could do some serious damage!"

"*sigh* Fine then, we'll do it."

Ok so this is the last chapter to have the countries and continents being apart. That's right Next Chapter they'll be meeting. Or at least they'll start all getting together to meet. Next chapter will follow the continents until something happens. Then it will switch over to one of the continent's POV. Yay! I'm so excited! See you for chapter 14!


	15. Chapter 14 The Meeting (Kind of)

Ok so this chapter will follow the continents and will end up following one of them. Then meeting time! I don't want to say anything else for spoiler's sake so… I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THING I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) Please enjoy!

(Continent POV)

It was now 4 in the morning. The continents have done nothing but walk for the entirety of the night and day after the incident. North America was still carrying his sister but was getting even more tired by the minute. They didn't sleep. They couldn't find a safe place to rest. Everywhere they looked they saw wild animals and thorns. Finally they found a clearing where they could set up camp. They made a fire and all of them except North America went to sleep. He was in charge of look out in case the Red Eyes came back or Antarctica woke up. He was extraordinarily tired but he wanted to be awake to see his sister wake up.

"Don't worry sis… I'm here….." he yawned. He looked up at the sky. Thousands of stars filled the sky. He stared out into the stars. North America started to zone out. His eyes started to droop. His vision started to blur. Before long, he was asleep. North America awoke in a different place. He looked around. The place was destroyed. It looked like a crater. He climbed out of the crater and saw a man surrounded by dark aura. What terrified him though was he was holding a sword with blood on it and the plain fact that it talked.

"You're too late…. You should have been there….. 1203456…" it said. Suddenly his head was pounding he fell to his knees unable to do anything as the man just laughed as he approached him with the sword and stabbed him through the chest.

"WAKE UP!" he heard someone yell as he opened his eyes. He was sweating and breathing heavily. However, what shocked him the most was that his sister had been the one to wake him up.

"Sis! What?! How!?"

"You were asleep and turning all over the place. I woke up and….. Wait what!? Where are they!?" At this the other continents woke up.

"What the hell Nort- Antarctica?!" Oceania said.

"You're awake!" Europe said rubbing her eyes.

"W-what? Aren't you worried about the Red Eyes? They're here! They were at my house!" Antarctica was stumbling over her words.

"She's confused…" South America sighed. He was used to this. He had to deal with Central America after all.

"What?" Antarctica looked desperate for answers.

"We'll explain…" Europe said. They then explained the whole story about Antarctica missing at a meeting they called and Europe and North America figuring out it was mind control. They then explained the whole thing at Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower. Antarctica seemed to understand everything," And that's how we ended up here…"

"Yeah, but we have you back now!" Oceania said putting his hand on the tree. However, the force of this motion caused a bird nest to fall out the tree. It was falling when suddenly it started to float mid-air. It was then flying back up to its previous position. All the continents looked at Antarctica.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah wh- oh…"

"Whoa! You actually learned how to control it!"

"I guess the mind control helped." All this seemed to make Antarctica become extremely confused. The continents tried to explain this as best as they could. That would have to do until further notice. Since they were all extremely tired they decided to go back to sleep. North America still remembered his nightmare though. 1203456, it kept repeating in his head over and over again. Then he remembered something that terrified him. Today was December 3rd, and the time was 4:50. He shot up and looked at the moon. Before it was full but now darkness started to engulf it.

"Guys! Wake up!" North America yelled so all of them woke up.

"What now!? It better be important…." Oceania yawned. All North America did was point at the moon being engulfed by darkness.

"What the heck!?" Asia said pointing at a group of stars that started moving. The stars looked like they were fleeing. The question was how and what? Both of them were answered. How was because apparently by psychic abilities, according to Europe. What was answered by the man surrounded by dark aura.

"We need to get out of here!" North America said now understanding what the dream was about.

"I agree let's go!" Europe said starting to run from the man.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the man said yelling. His voice was dark and intimidating. He floated down to the ground and pointed a sword with a serpent for a handle at the continents. He moved forward as they were moving away and soon was shooting straight at them. Antarctica stopped him mid-air and tried to keep him there as the others ran. North America obviously objected and drew his weapon and shot at the man. The bullets made contact but it didn't affect him. He kept trying to free himself and Antarctica kept struggling to keep him in his place. Europe came back, clearly having enough, and chanted some complicated spell that no one seemed to understand. Then the forest was surrounded by a bright light and the continents blacked out. When they woke up they saw that again, there were only 7 and no Antarctica. Plus the whole forest seemed to be covered in a mist.

(Antarctica POV) (I'm just going to say I'll be in 3rd person for this.)

When Antarctica woke she found herself in a misty forest. She was surprised to see how cold it was. She sat up to see she was on a rock. She knew what this was and she became aggravated. It was the same dream again. However, it didn't feel like a dream. She knew what she had to do so she did it. She waited for the person she was supposed to meet. She waited and then it happened. There in the mist a figure began to emerge. It became clearer as it walked closer. She stood up and continued to wait. She didn't know if she was sleeping or not. She just did as she was supposed to do. She waited and the figure came face to face with her. The man removed his hood. Now she knew this wasn't a dream. Why? Well she could actually see who the person was. She was shocked that this wasn't a dream and the fact that the person in front of her was her brother. No, it wasn't North America. It was her little brother Canada.

"Don't worry this is just a disguise for something me and my friends are doing," he said seeing her expression of shock," Anyway are you ok?"

"Huh," Antarctica said looking down at herself. She never saw the condition she was in. She was covered in bruises and dirt. She was also shivering due to the cold," Uh, I…."

"Um, what's your name?" he asked.

"Name? Oh yeah, um, it's… well um…"

"Don't tell me you don't know your name…."

"N-no it's well…." Antarctica didn't know what to say. She was nervous and excited and confused. Then she had it and straight up told him," *sigh* Ok, it's a long story but, I'm Antarctica your sister…."

"Maple…"

"W-what? Never mind! I should explain this, it's a long story but-"

"No I know already just-"

"Wait how!?"

"Well stuff happened with the Red Eyes and they showed us a vision or visions and you were there when you were little…"

"Oh… well that makes it a lot simpler- wait Red Eyes!"

"Yeah why?"

"What are you doing with them?! They kidnapped me!"

"I don't really know myself and you got kidnapped!?"

"Yeah it- wait this is stupid!"

"What is?"

"This! We're talking about all this stuff when we haven't seen each other in like forever! It has to have been at least a thousand years!"

"Uh yeah…" Before he could say anything else Antarctica gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, um, is the other one with you. I forgot his name…."

"Oh, you mean America?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah he's with us, I'll show you!" Canada then led Antarctica through the mist until they got to a clearing. A group of people wearing the Red Eyes uniforms were all in a group.

"Hey Can- who's she?" one of them said. Antarctica noticed the accent as British.

"England, it's ok. She's, well, Antarctica… my sister," Canada said.

"What!?" all of them said in unison. One of them walked forward.

"Si-sister…." he said as he removed his hood. He had dirty-blonde hair and glasses. She knew that this was America.

"Whoa…."

"What?"

"O-oh it's just, I haven't seen you since you were really small….and…." She stepped up and hugged both her brothers," I've missed you."

"Um, not to interrupt this reunion but, what about the others?"Australia asked.

"Uh, oh the oth-"Antarctica gasped realizing something," Oh no! I think they're in trouble!"

"How?!"

"Ok so they told me that when we apparated away from Paris we were walking in the forest."

"Why?"

"Well we thought the Red Eyes would try to do something. Anyway we were about to go to sleep when my older brother, North America, woke everyone up and we saw some guy with a dark aura trying to kill us. I was able to stop him with- Oh wait I haven't told you yet," Antarctica said remembering that she never told them about her powers.

"About what?"

"Well, ever since I was 8 I was able to use powers like the Red Eyes'. In other words I have psychokinesis."

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah and- Never mind I'm getting side tracked. Ok so I stopped him in place and North America tried attacking him but it didn't do anything. The marks were there but it didn't affect him. Then Europe casted some spell and here we are," Antarctica finished.

"Uh, ok then," England started," We should probably bring her to the oceans."

"You're right," Germany agreed," Let's go."

Yeah so this was a shorter chapter than usual but sometimes that happens. So yeah they met. Also don't worry the other continents will join soon enough. I would say more but that will spoil the story so see you for chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 15 The (Official) Meeting

Woop Woop! Ok so this chapter will be the chapter I am having the countries and rest of continents meet. It will go through the continent's POV and switch to the countries' and Antarctica's POV. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) Thank you guys for reading this story and please enjoy this chapter!

(7 Continent POV)

"W-where are we?" Asia asked.

"Are we still in the forest?" Central America said trying to find objects.

"Yes we are," Europe said," The spell I casted caused a mist to settle over the forest. It must have sent that… thing away. The mist is suppose to deflect darkness."

"Hey where's Antarctica?" Africa asked. All the continents looked at each other. Asia did a head count.

"Five… Six… Seven… oh no…."

"Wait she's gone, again!" Oceania said face palming.

"What do you think she is?" North America said worrying again.

"This makes no sense!" Europe continued," Something must've moved her! She was right here…."

"Ok then," South America said," How about we separate into groups to try and find her?"

"We could, but that thing is probably looking for us, it's safer for us to go as a group." Europe said.

"Where do you think she is then?" Oceania asked," If only we could get a view from the air…"

"Wait," Central America said," A view from the air…. Oceania you're a genius!"

"What…."

"Climb the trees!" Central America said climbing the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?" Europe asked," If you get to the top all you'll see is treetops!"

"I'll explain when we get up there!" Europe was skeptical but the other continents were curios. Oceania had to convince Europe with help from North America. She eventually agreed and all 7 of them were on the tree tops.

"Ok then, now what?"

"Wait for it…."

"What?"

"There!" Central America said pointing at an eagle.

"Wait, what?!"

"I'll ask it to go and try to find Antarctica!"

"W-wait, since when could you do that?" South America asked. He has known her for this long but never knew she could do this.

"Since forever," she responded. She whistled and the eagle came swooping down.

"What?! How come you never told anyone?!"

"Well it never came up in a conversation," Central America didn't answer anymore of the questions all the others had. The eagle landed on her arm and she softly said to it," Our friend has gone missing, can you help us find her?" The eagle squawked," She has dirty-blonde hair like his," she pointed to North America," and eyes like his and glasses. She should be wearing purple." Before they had left, Europe changed Antarctica back into her regular clothes. Europe always had to do this to her when she was a baby," Got it?" the eagle squawked again and took off," He said he'll look and find us here when he does."

"Ok then, now, how did you do that!?" Oceania was practically yelling.

"*sigh* I don't know. All I know is that I have been able to do it for a while now."

"W-what?"

"Just forget about it," Europe said," I'll believe this story when the bird comes back with information about Antarctica."

"So do we stay up here or go back down?" Asia asked.

"I'll stay up here, you all can go back down," Central America said," I'll call you when the bird gets back." All the others went back down and decide to take a nap. It has been a weird past week.

(Country and Antarctica POV)

The countries decided to bring Antarctica to the Red Eyes. On their way there all they did was talk. It made the trip a lot quicker. They finally got there and the other countries who stayed behind were there.

"Hey!" Atlantic said," Find anything?"

"Well we found her," Australia said moving out of the way so they could see Antarctica.

"Oh…" Atlantic said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey-"Indian walked into the clearing. She did the exact same thing as Atlantic. The other oceans did the same except for Pacific.

"What are they all about?" England asked.

"Um, well…" Pacific started.

"They kidnapped me," Antarctica said suspicious of them.

"Yeah…. about that," Pacific said," I should explain. Knowing them they wouldn't even explain this is you paid them. So, on behalf of all of us," she looked at the others sternly," I will say that we are sorry."

"What….." Antarctica said confused.

"I'll explain," Pacific stated," Ok so our father, Ocean, was friends with your mother, Pangea. Some things happened and she died. Do you remember that?"

"Slightly…"

"Well our father was enraged by her and he wanted revenge. So he devised a plan and that's why you were put in this situation. Now our father has gone grim dark and we were trying to find him," Pacific finished.

"Wait, does he have glasses and messy hair and possibly a sword that has a serpent as a handle?" Antarctica asked.

"Y-yeah, why?" Indian asked.

"Um well, the continents and I saw him and he tried to kill us…"

"What?! Are you sure!?"

"Yep, I saw the handle and the dark glow. Also attacks weren't doing any damage."

"Whe-"Arctic began but was cut off by an eagle swooping down.

"What the hell!?" Suddenly they heard voices.

(Back to Continents POV)

It was a while since the bird had departed. Central America was still in the trees and waiting. She watched the other birds go by saying hello as they passed. She sometimes looked down through the mist to see the rest of the continents sleeping. She stared into the now bright moon. Central America's eyes started to droop, but then she heard the eagle. Her eyes shot opened as she saw the eagle flying in her straight at her on her right. She caught it on her arm and then asked.

"Did you find her?" The eagle nodded.

"Ok one second..." Central America pulled back the leaves and shouted down to the continents," Guys! It found her!" All 6 of the continents on the ground got up. They got to higher ground slightly above the mist so they could see the eagle trough the tree tops. Central America jumped down to the ground. She told the eagle to lead them to Antarctica. The bird took off. The continents were on its trail. It made them go through twisty paths and over a ravine they had to cross using a log.

"How much longer?" Oceania complained.

"How much longer!?" Central America asked the bird. It squawked down," It says she's in the clearing up ahead." They turned the corner and saw a patch of light a few feet away.

"There it is!" Asia shouted. They heard the bird squawk and someone saying something.

"Come on guys!" Oceania said. He started to run in front of the others. He got to the clearing first before anyone.

"Oceania, slow dow-"Europe stopped herself as they heard him scream," Oh great…." They went through the clearing.

(Back to Country and Antarctica POV)

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" A man with dark brown hair which looked like Australia's had just came running out of a small opening in the forest and went too fast. He was now sliding clumsily down the slope near the opening and landed by falling back on his back.

"Ow-"he looked up," Antarctica!" The countries were confused at first but then it all came crashing back.

"Oceania, you're an idiot…" Antarctica said helping him get to his feet.

"Oceania whe-"a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes came out followed by 5 others. The countries recognized them as the continents.

(No POV)

"Oh great…" Europe said. The eagle came flying up to Central America.

"Thank you," Central America said sending the eagle off.

"She can talk to animals?" Antarctica asked Oceania.

"Our reaction exactly," Oceania sighed rubbing his head. Antarctica turned around to see every country with a mouth wide open.

"Um…"

"Wha- oh…. hi," Oceania said awkwardly waving to the countries.

"We need to get down there before he does something stupid…" Europe sighed. The continents slid down the slope and landed right next to Oceania and Antarctica. The first thing North America did was hug Antarctica.

"Dude, I'm ok…"

"Um, if you don't mind the intrusion," England started," you are the continents, correct?"

"Correct," Europe said," Um I guess we should explain…."

"They already know," Pacific said.

"Wait, why are you with them?" Central America asked.

"It's ok, I'll explain it later," Antarctica told them.

"Uh, whatever," Europe said," I'm sorry we never got your names."

"Oh, sorry, how rude, my name is-"England was starting to say but was cut off by Australia.

"Hey, I'm Australia!" he said to Oceania.

"Australia you-"England was cut off again.

"Ausie!" Oceania said running toward him," Man it's been so long, you've grown so much!"

"Yeah, uh, please don't call me that again…"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"*sigh* Sorry about him…" Europe told England," He's pretty reckless."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree," England said," Oh by the way I'm England."

"Oh and I'm France," France said actually becoming interested in the conversation.

"Ve~ I'm Italy!" Italy said," and that's Romano, Spain, Germany, Ukraine-"

"We can introduce ourselves…" Germany said cutting in.

"I'm Ukraine, and that's Russia and Belarus, they're…. close."

"Hey don't forget me! The awesome Prussia!"

"Oh and me too!" Sealand said running in the group," I count!"

"Uh Asia?" China said walking up to Asia.

"W-what?"

"Oh forgive us, we should introduce ourselves," Japan said.

"I'm China and this is Japan," China told her.

"Hey dude!" America yelled to Antarctica and North America.

"W-wait for me!" Canada said close behind.

"Hey you're America and Canada, right?" North America asked.

"Yeah!" America and North America high fived.

"Oh great, there's two of them…" England sighed.

"Um so is this normal?" Antarctica asked Canada.

"Pretty much."

Central and South America and Africa were talking to each other. None of their countries were there so they just were together.

"Um, not to interrupt this reunion," Indian said," but we have a problem here. Remember our dad!"

"Oh yeah," Antarctica said," That person who tried to kill us last night, was their father."

"What?!"

"*sigh* I'll explain this quickly," Pacific said. She basically told them what she told Antarctica.

"So, how are we going to stop him?" Asia asked.

"Well we have this plan on trying to get to him and getting him out of grim darkness," Arctic said," Apparently if the person who is grim dark is overcome with a positive emotions, the grim darkness goes away. We need to get him and have him remember the good times with us. Hopefully that will restore him."

"Well ok, where do we start," Europe said. The continents wanted to know too.

"So you're helping us?" Indian asked suspiciously.

"Well they and Antarctica seems to believe you so, yes we are!"

Another chapter done! So yeah there will no more switching POVs. Or at least switching between countries and continents. Yeah so I don't want to risk spoiling anything so see you for chapter 16! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16 Almost there

Ok so I am sad and happy to announce we are getting near the end of the story. I am so excited for the next few chapters and I will say if it the final chapter, so don't worry. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) Please enjoy! Also no more POV changes!

The countries and continents (and oceans) all were together now to devise a plan to free the oceans' father, Ocean. The continents all got Red Eyes garbs like the countries. They all got into a group huddle and talked over the situation.

"Ok, so where would a good starting point be?" Europe asked looking at the entire group.

"Well," Pacific started," we should list all the possibilities. For example: we can set up a diversion, go head in, send one person, ect."

"I think our best bet might be the diversion…" Japan commented.

"We should send one person in!" America exclaimed," It should be me cause, well, I'm the hero and that's what heroes do!"

"Was he like this when you had to raise him?" England asked North America.

"Yeah…." North America responded.

"We're not doing that," Indian said," That's basically suicidal."

"Um, what about going in all together?" Southern asked.

"Yeah! If we go as a group, we might be in less danger," Sealand said in agreement.

"True, but we are most likely not experienced enough as a team and that could lead to our downfall," Asia contemplated.

"What about magic?" Russia asked," You two can use it."

"True but with that amount of power he has," Europe paused," I don't think we can stand a chance using magic."

"Plus we aren't supposed to harm him," England finished.

"What about the animals?" Africa asked Central America.

"They don't stand a chance against him. I don't want to bring them harm," Central America told him.

"I think Japan is right," Germany said," I think a diversion is our best bet…"

"Ok then, let's take a vote!" Atlantic said firmly," All in favor of a diversion, raise your hand!" The entire group (besides America) raised their hands.

"Alright then, diversion it is!"

"So now that we know what we are going to do, we need to know how…" Antarctica said.

"First question that has to be answered," Canada started," How are we going to find him?"

"I have an idea," South America said," Central America can ask the birds or something to locate him and bring us to him!" Central America thought for a moment.

"As long as it doesn't harm them… I can do it!"

"Ok so we'll locate him and then what?" France asked," Are we going to split in groups?"

"I think we'll have to…" Arctic said," One second, I have an idea to determine who's going with who." He left leaving the rest to speculate what he was doing. After about 3 minutes, Arctic returned with blades of grass in his hand," Everyone pick a blade, they have numbers 1-4 at the bottom. Each group will have 7 members and one group will have an extra." Each country, continent, and ocean picked one," Ok then, now look." Everyone looked at their grass blade.

"I got number 4!" Southern said to Sealand.

"Me too!" After getting into the assigned groups, there was group one, made of Arctic, France, South America, Germany, Oceania, China, and Ukraine. Group 2 consisted of, Spain, Italy, Atlantic, Japan, Europe, Antarctica, and Canada. Group 3 was, Romano, Russia, Africa, Asia, Pacific, Indian, Prussia, and Australia. Finally, group 4 was, America, North America, England, Belarus, Central America, Sealand, and Southern.

"Ok, now that we know that, we can now figure out each group's part," Pacific said.

"Looking at the members, I'll say group 3 and group 1 be the ones to do the diversion while groups 2 and 4 try to get in close and put a stop to this," Europe said.

"Groups 1 and 3 have to be in front of our dad at all times so groups 2 and 4 can get to him from behind," Pacific said.

"Ok then, now that we know the plan, any questions?" England asked. No one said anything.

"Ok Central America, start the plan!" South America said energetically with a huge smile on his face. Central America nodded and ran off into the trees so she could find a bird to go and look. After about 1 minute, Central America returned.

"I found a woodpecker and it's going to look and report back in the clearing."

"So I guess we just wait…" Surprisingly, it only took the bird 5 minutes to report back.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Spain said looking up to see the woodpecker chirping all over the place.

"Ok then, groups 1 and 3 go first and 2 and 4 after," Prussia stated going in front.

"*sigh* Sometimes ha can be worse than Italy," Germany sighed following after his brother.

"Hey big brother Spain! We're in the same group!" Italy said running up to him.

"Yeah! I guess we are," Spain said happily," I hope Romano's going to be ok…"

"Knowing him, he's going to be fine!" Italy said. All of the groups walked through the forest. The mist was starting to disappear.

"We need to hurry before the mist is gone," Europe said," It disguises us from him." They followed the woodpecker until they saw trails of dark aura.

"That's enough!" Central America told the bird," We can go from here!" The bird chirped and flew away.

"Here's where we split up," England said," Group 1 will go northeast of him and group 2 will go northwest. When we give the signal fire the flares. Group 3 will go southeast and group 4 is southwest." All the groups nodded and set off. In group one and group 3, they were walking on their separate routes and started to see the dark aura getting bigger. They all knew they were close to their target. Suddenly, the groups found their target. They all had to be very quiet as they got in front of the grim dark man. They "awesomely", as Prussia put it, snuck around him and got a few yards in front. They told the other groups via walkie talkie that they were ready. The other groups were also ready.

"Ok guys, let's do this!" That was the signal. Arctic and Pacific fired off two flares. Two red flares went over the trees and through the starless sky. The dark aura caused all the stars to disappear. The man stopped immediately. He looked furious that he was stopped and looked for the source of the flares. Groups 1 and 3 went in the direction of the other 2 groups. The plan was to make sure he noticed their movement. He did and he followed the movement. The other two groups met up and waited for the ocean's dad to descend. He started to descend and he was suddenly right in front of them.

"What do you want?!" Ocean said in a low toneless voice.

"F-father," Pacific said trying to maintain her usual calmness," We are here to-to try and return you to your normal state."

"Ha! Seriously, my own children! How pathetic! You're all trying to reason?! That's not the way I raised you!"

"N-n-no, the way you raised us was that reasoning is most important. Violence is only used if it is the only possible option. However, you only use it for good and just reasons, not bad and evil reasons," Pacific continued.

"Whatever, face me like a warrior not a weakling!" he said pulling out his sword. It looked stained with a substance.

"No!" Atlantic yelled running in front of Pacific," I'm not letting you do this! Try and remember us! Remember the good times, the times when we were together and happy!"

"Well, well, well! Look at you! Atlantic, you used to be a strong, mighty warrior. What went wrong?"

"Stop this!" Arctic said running up," Dad! You know this is wrong! Remember the memories you shared with us when you taught us right from wrong!"

"Please! Spare me my sanity and shut up and fight me!"

"This isn't working..." Spain said to Indian looking worried.

"I know… I'm going to hate myself for doing this but-"she ran in front of all of them,"- I'll fight you!"

"What!?" everyone there said together.

"Finally, Indian, you've come to your senses! Let's start!" Ocean pointed his sword at Indian.

"You idiot! What are you doing!?" Europe said running toward her.

"I'm trying to make him remember training us!" Indian responded.

"What!? He'll kill you!" Pacific said trying to convince Indian to stop.

"Well I'm dying for a good cause!"

"That's the worst excuse for this situation ever!" Atlantic screamed.

"S-sis!" Southern said trying to hold back tears," Don't do this! Don't throw your life away! Please!" Her brother couldn't hold back anymore tears. He burst out crying. Sealand was there trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. The look on Indian's face looked like she was starting to rethink her choice but…

"Oh please! It's too late!" Ocean sent his hand skyward. A barrier formed around him and Indian.

"W-what are you doing?" Indian asked now terrified. She now fully regretted her decision.

"You said you would fight me! Now do it!" he stated firmly," Draw your weapon!" Indian just stood there petrified. Southern was crying a river. Sealand was drowning in said river. The others stared at them in terrified expressions," Ok then, if you insist!" Suddenly, her own father, with a sword in his hands, came lunging at her with the intention to fight. Indian closed her eyes. She was now standing there, waiting to fell great pain and see her life flash before her eyes. However, that's not what happened. Before their father had made contact a bright brilliant light filled the forest. Indian slightly opened her eyes to see her savior standing right in front of her. She had long green hair and wore a long green dress. Indian had to close her eyes almost immediately after because the light she was radiating was too bright. She heard shocked gasped from the others as the light dimmed enough so she could open her eyes. The shocked gasps came from the continents. Why? Well….

"M-mom!" all of the continents cried. She turned towards them smiling. She, however, had to turn quickly back to Ocean because he was starting to get back up. Amazingly, the dark aura was still there.

"You!" the oceans' dad said without holding back any hatred.

"Ocean," Pangea said calmly," You need to stop this."

"Why should I listen to you?! You ruined my life!"

"You don't understand you never have. I need to explain this."

"No! Y-you monster!" He then took off and left.

"Ocean w-"Pangea stopped herself. She turned to the continents and smiled," It's been some time, hasn't it?" The continents all walked up to her and all hugged her.

"Uh not to interrupt this," Atlantic started," How did you do that?! I thought you were dead!"

"Uh, well I am, I'm just a spirit," Pangea responded," I came here to save you all and help all of you."

"How?"

"Well, I'm suppose to guide you so you don't die."

"Die!?"

"Trust me, you'll be hearing that a lot sooner or later. Anyway, I don't know if some of you are destined to die because of him or not, but I do know that he has to be stopped by you all," Pangea said.

"And how are we suppose to do that? You saw what he just did to us!" Indian exclaimed.

"Well, I should inform you that-"she hesitated-"the only way to free him from the grim darkness is to defeat him, and make sure he doesn't come back."

"W-we have to kill him…"

"Unfortunately, my answer, and the truth, is yes you have to kill your father…"

"Is there any other way!?"

"No, there is no way to get him out of his severe case of grim darkness. If he stays this way, he'll continue gaining power and, in a fit of rage, he'll probably destroy the Earth…" The oceans looked terrified. They didn't want to kill their father! However, Atlantic felt the guiltiest. He blamed himself for this. If he had just followed the plan, none of this would have happened. Yet, he started to like the countries and continents. He didn't want to harm them anymore. He honestly was confused and angered. Pacific could fell this. Plus she could read minds so… yeah. While the others were talking about this and the other oceans were crying too, Pacific asked Atlantic to go to the side.

"Ok, so I know you blame yourself for this," Pacific started," I know it is technically your fault. I also know that if I said it wasn't your fault you wouldn't believe me and it would make this worse. So, what I am going to do is try to help you out with this. Is that ok?" Atlantic looked at her like she was crazy, but he knew she spoke the truth. He needed comfort and consoling. With that he gladly accepted her help.

"Yeah, sure," Atlantic said.

"Ok then. Well I should start by-"

"Uh guys! We need you!" Italy shouted.

"*sigh* Sorry, I'll do this later," Pacific said as she was walking toward the others.

"Uh, Pacific," Atlantic said catching up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"Uh, yeah s-sure…" The two of them caught up to the others and then Pangea spoke.

"I am truly sorry for this, but we have no choice otherwise…."

"N-no it's fine," Arctic stuttered," W-we need to do what needs to-to be done."

"Ok," Pangea trailed off," Well first you'll need this…" She cupped her hands and closed he eyes. Everyone was surrounded by a bright white light causing some to cover their faces. When the light died down, all that was there in Pangea's hands was a golden sword.

"Uh, what's that?" Indian asked.

"It's a sword," Atlantic said smirking.

"I know that!" Indian sighed.

"It's an ancient sword," Pangea said," It has great power over darkness. It is made out of light after all."

"Wait, who made it then?" Europe asked.

"The answer that makes the most sense is the Earth," Pangea told them," Your ancestors, as in country's ancestors, heard stories about it and attempted to find it but it ended in vain. They didn't know I had it all the time. Anyway, this sword is the only thing able to affect him. In other words it's the only way to defeat him."

"Uh, so who's going to use it?" North America asked.

"That's up for the sword to decide…" Pangea trailed off. She put the sword on the ground and it started to spin. Everyone looked at each other. They all seemed to know the same thing. Whoever used the sword and killed Ocean would bring this story to its end. They would close this chapter and bring up the words THE END.

Ok so this is the second to last chapter! Yes next chapter will be the last. Also this chapter was mainly the reason I changed the rating. Anyway, I don't know whether or not I will have to split next chapter into parts or not but we'll see. See you for the final chapter and thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17 The End

Here we are! It's the final chapter. We've come so far! I would like to personally thank everyone who followed, favorited, commented, read, and enjoyed this. It makes me happy to know that people out there enjoy what I'm doing. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATE. (the continents and oceans) Please enjoy this final chapter!

All the countries, continents, and oceans stood around Pangea and the sword she had placed on the ground. Automatically, it started to spin.

"What are we suppose to do?" Atlantic asked.

"Wait until it stops spinning," Pangea said," Whoever it stops at gets to use it in the final battle."

"Uh, ok…." The bottle sword kept spinning. It started to slow. Everyone looked on nervously. It slowed down more and more. Suddenly it came to a stop at…..

"Southern!?" The sword had ended spinning right in front of the youngest ocean.

"W-what?!" Southern looked opened eyed t the sword," Why me? How?!"

"The sword chose who its wielder would be…" Pangea said handing Southern the sword.

"But he's far too young to wield it!" Europe said.

"It doesn't matter the age," Pangea continued," What matters, is if the chosen wielder decides to wield it." Southern stared at the sword in Pangea's hands. Was he really the one to wield the sword, to kill his father? He stepped forward and took the sword.

"I'll-I'll do it!"

"You'll do it?!"

"Yes, if I of all people was chosen, it must end well."

"Ok then," Pangea cut in," Let's begin with another plan."

"Ok, so how exactly do we start?" China asked.

"Well, look up." They all looked up into the dark sky. They saw that the starts weren't there and dark clouds were starting to swirl in the air.

"W-what?"

"He's making the clouds swirl. It's slowly becoming a hurricane. He's in the eye. This is what I meant about him destroying the world," Pangea commented.

"So we have to get to the center of the thing?" Indian asked sighing.

"Yes," Pangea said," In the center, your dad is sitting on a platform. This is where the battle would take place."

"Wait, why is there a random platform perfect for a battle there?" Prussia asked skeptical.

"He knows the final battle is coming," Pangea informed them," He created a platform so the chances would be even."

"Uh, ok," Asia continued," but how are we going to get there?"

"That's where you two come in," Pangea pointed at Europe and England.

"Us? For what?" England asked.

"Magic," Pangea said," You two have to use it for everyone to get up to the platform."

"Like apparateing?" Europe asked.

"For Southern, yes. For everyone else you'd have to levitate something so we can see and help him."

"Um, I think I can do the levitation spell but not the apparition one," England said.

"I can do the apparition spell then," Europe said.

"Good. Now when we get there and the fight starts only Southern can damage him. Our role is to help make sure he isn't injured."

"So do we jump into the battle or help from the sidelines?" North America asked.

"Both answers are yes," Pangea started," It just depends on how you prefer to battle."

"Um ok then, is that all?" Central America asked.

"Yes, now without further ado, let's start!" The whole group set off at once. A nervous atmosphere was given off as they continued to walk toward the center of the storm. The only ones who talked on the way there were Sealand and Southern. Finally after about 30 minutes they were directly under the center of the storm.

"I'm still not sure about this…" Pacific said," I mean he's really young and our dad is a lot older."

"I understand your discomfort," Pangea said," However, this is our only chance."

"I can do it!" Southern said boldly but slightly nervous.

"Ok then, we need the platforms," Pangea said turning to Europe and England.

"Well, here goes nothing…" England casted a spell that America would call fake. The ground around the group started to rise. It rose up until it was almost next to the platforms.

"Apparate him," Pangea said," We need the element of surprise."

"Ok then," Europe then apparated Southern. They heard a gasp from up above.

"Bring us to the platform!" The floating ground they were on rose to the platform. When they got up, they saw Ocean and Southern standing across from each other.

"Oh great!" Ocean hissed," What do you want?!"

"We come to protect the earth…" Pangea said.

"Oh save it! I already know you're here to kill me! I overheard your stupid conversation!"

"Well that makes this a lot easier…." Indian sighed in relief.

"Fine then! Let's begin!" Ocean drew his sword and pointed it directly at Southern. Southern drew the other sword but didn't point it at his father. Automatically Ocean lunged at Southern. He was stopped mid air by Arctic.

"Run you brat!" After only about 10 seconds Ocean was freed from the psychic hold. Southern barely dogged this attack. He started to run so if Ocean tried to attack again he would have time to dodge. He briefly caught a glance of his father flying toward him but then was stopped again by Arctic but with help from Antarctica. He knew this was his chance so he ran up to him and cut his arm. He would have gone for the stomach but Ocean's arm blocked it. Dark black blood came out of the wound. Ocean grimaced in pain as he was being released from the psychic grip.

"Well you've improved… You've improved too much!" Ocean said getting to his feet," I can't afford for you to live with this kind of power!" He lunged forward once more but stopped mid way to throw his sword straight at Southern. He would have dodged it but he was frozen. He couldn't move and he didn't know why. It must have been some kind of ability he gained through grimdarkness. Suddenly a bright light hit the dark sword. Europe had apparently sent that light. England came up behind him. He murmured some kind of foreign language and Southern could move again.

"Enough with this!" Atlantic said getting on the platform," It's our time to share the spotlight!" All the others joined them on the platform.

"Humph. Fine then, try me!" Ocean yelled causing the platform to shake. Instead of going to Southern, he started targeting the others. At once he went for Europe, England, Arctic, and Antarctica. They were able to fight off him enough so Southern could go in and attack. They all got away from this part with only a few cuts, bumps, and bruises. When Ocean was turned away, Southern ran up to him swung the golden sword. It made contact and hit his back. He grabbed his back and stumbled away for a few seconds. More black blood came out.

"Our turn!" Southern heard America yell as he ran towards the back of Ocean. He hit him but, to no surprise, it did nothing. However, that was the plan. Ocean started to run after America as he was running toward the center of the platform. The "plan" was to bring him to the center so Southern could get another chance at attacking. Atlantic had to hurriedly explain this to Southern before saying….

"Hurry up! Get to the center so you can hurry this up!" He pushed him along to the center. Southern saw North America standing near the center waiting with a flare gun. When Ocean got in the middle North America launched the gun. Ocean stopped dead in his tracks and Europe came by and yelled something that Southern was sure wasn't a human language and Ocean was frozen unable to move anything. Southern ran up to him trying to initiate a final blow but tripped. He only ended up cutting more of his back. However, the freezing spell only lasted for 4 more seconds.

"Darn it!" Europe sighed," If it went correctly it would have frozen him for much longer! I have to keep trying, try to get him to stop again. If he stops completely the spell would work."

"How are we going to get him to stop completely?" Everyone turned to Arctic and Antarctica.

"Guys, you know what to do…" Pacific said.

"*sigh* Alright then…" Arctic and Antarctica ran towards the man holding his back in pain. He started charging at them and threw his sword. The same thing happened. They couldn't move. Suddenly Prussia came and grabbed the edge of the dark sword and threw it back at Ocean.

"Take that blow from the awesome Prussia!" Of course Ocean dodged the sword but that gave England enough time to free Arctic and Antarctica. He was about to attack again but China, Japan, and Asia ran up and all hit him causing him to fall back. Ocean got back up but was wobbling slightly. He tried to shake himself back but Antarctica and Arctic were faster. They caught him and he was still. Europe recognized the moment and casted the same spell. It hit it's mark and he was frozen solid.

"Hurry up and finish it!" Sealand yelled from across the platform.

"He's right, you need to hurry," Europe said," The spell doesn't last forever."

"Come on, we believe in you!" Italy said," Right guys!"

"Wha- Oh y-yeah," Romano said.

"Of course!" Spain said joining in.

"Yeah, now can we finish this?" Germany said looking to see if the spell would wear off.

"He's right you should finish this," Central America said. South America and Africa agreed. All the others nodded and they let Southern go. He walked up to the frozen man and took the sword and, as he tried to hold back tears, drove it through his chest. Darkness enveloped the platform and it felt as if everything in the world went dark. Everyone there fainted. Soon they were awake in an unknown world. It was nothing but darkness. Southern looked around and saw everyone else waking up.

"Where the hell are we?" Oceania yawned.

"A place between time and space," Pangea said.

"What?!" Australia looked like he was going to faint, again. Pangea ignored this and walked toward a figure who was sitting alone.

"Ocean…" Pangea said. The man turned around. It was Ocean.

"What do you want…" his voice was much calmer now.

"I want you to know the truth…"

"I already know it."

"You don't, let me explain. I know you thought I was being selfish, but in truth I didn't want to endanger you. I knew my death was coming and I knew what would happen. I knew what would of happened if you helped out. You wouldn't leave me, even if it endangered yourself. I didn't want you to die like that. Please, believe." Pangea held out her hand. Ocean looked at her bewildered and startled. However, he looked pitiful.

"I-is that true?"

"It always has been." Ocean looked like he was holding back tears. He got up and held Pangea's hand.

"I-I," Ocean was lost for words," I'm so foolish! I should have known!"

"It's ok," Pangea said trying to comfort him," Misunderstandings happen all the time…"

"Not like this! I messed up big time!"

"It doesn't matter, we all forgive you…"

"After what I did… How?"

"Father…" Pacific said walking toward him," Believe her. We forgive you!"

"Y-you do… legitimately?"

"Yeah!" Atlantic said running up," Right?"

"For once, I agree with this numbskull," Indian said.

"No matter what you do we're here to be by your side," Arctic said.

"Yeah!" Southern said running up and hugging his father.

"Southern…. I don't even know what to say."

"Well they can't stay here for much longer," Pangea stated," The least you could do is say good bye…"

"Well, thank you all for helping them through this," Ocean said. The darkness started to fade," a-and oceans, I am so proud of you and I love you all so much!" The oceans went and hugged their father as the darkness faded out of existence. Suddenly, they all opened their eyes again. They were on the ground, not up in the air.

"W-what happened?" Australia asked getting to his feet.

"I think we won," Spain said.

"We did," Southern said," I guess we got the somewhat happy ending…"

"So he's… gone?"

"I guess so…" Europe sighed," It's over…"

"Well not yet," Germany said turning to the oceans," Remember that promise."

"Oh yeah….."

"What promise?" Asia asked.

"We sorta promised that we would be locked up for what we did…"

"What?! You can't do that after what they went through!"

"No, it's ok. We did wrong and we need to pay for it," Atlantic said. The others looked at him like he was crazy. However, he gave them his signature "don't worry I got this" look. Reluctantly, the group agreed. Everyone agreed to go back to the meeting hall. It took them about an hour but they were able to get there before the sun started to rise. They were all exhausted. They decide to have a meeting between the countries and continents included. The oceans were sent to the laundry room so the rest could determine what would happen to them. When the meeting was over and the decision was made to let them have a decent trial they went to see them when…

"They're gone!" Asia yelled.

"What!?" All the countries and continents went to look and they saw that they were indeed gone. All that was left was a note. The message was:

Sorry about leaving. We had to. It's best for us to live in the shadows, live low. We can't have this incident bring us any unwanted attention about witches. Anyway, we don't want to say goodbye so… See you all later,

Oceans

"Where do you think they went?" Germany asked.

"Just let them be," Europe sighed," It's for the best…" Outside the building the oceans were planning on going back and settling back at their old house.

"Hey," Indian said," You sure this is a good idea about just leaving a note behind?"

"Yeah," Atlantic sighed," We have to live in the shadows. Live a normal life. Dad would have wanted us to grow up happy."

"Yeah…" All the oceans looked back at the building one last time. They all turned and started walking away. It's funny since you could say that the story ended where it technically began. This chapter in this story was over.

THE END

OMG NOOO! It's over! I finished a story! Ok, I have a lot to say. 1st is thank you guys so much! Thank you for reading, leaving comments, the favorites, the follows, ect. Just THANK YOU GUYS! Oh! 2nd thing is if you liked this story, I AM PLANNIG A SEQUEL! It really won't follow the countries (From this story) and the continents. What will it be then? Well…

3rd I am giving you guys a sneak peak of this sequel! It will be the summary without revealing plot details and a character introduction of some sorts would be the sneak peak. I should also say remember that teaser at the end of chapter 11. I said it's related to this story. This is what I meant. I'll show you what I mean. So, without further ado, here is the sneak peak and summary of the sequel to Continental Havoc, which is named Spirits of Freedom! Enjoy!

Summary: Everyone knows about the countries like, America, England, Russia, Italy, France, Japan, Germany, China, ect. However, not everyone knows all the countries. Heck! If you just watched the anime, you'd never even hear of some countries. Some even require some digging around to find information on. The manga touches on some of the characters but really doesn't show some of them. Now, what if these countries got their own story? What if they finally got their chance in the spotlight? They would finally out shine the more popular and well known countries!

Sneak Peak: Ireland was running down the stoned streets of, well, Ireland and he was in a huge hurry. He had woken up later than expected and had to hurriedly get dressed and stuff his face with toast. He, unfortunately, was stopped by his brother, England. Ireland tried to explain he couldn't talk, but he really couldn't say why because it was a secret he swore to kept. England kept pestering him about it until, thankfully, something with America popped up. He was very late now. Ireland couldn't believe he would be late for this. This was extraordinarily important and he was going to be lat- Ireland bumped into someone causing himself to trip.

"Oh sorry 'bout that lad- Scotland!?" The man he had bumped into had just been one of his other brothers, Scotland.

"Why are you running?" Scotland asked," Don't tell me you're drunk…"

"What? No! This is too important for that! Also, why are you here and not at the port? That's where everyone is meeting."

"I was looking for you. Wales told me to."

"Well let's get going!" They both set off at once for the port. When they arrived, they found their last brother, Wales, standing at the port.

"Took you two long enough! Ireland, where the bloody hell were you!?"

"I woke up late and stuff with England happened and- Never mind, are they here yet?"

"No," Wales sighed and his "pet" dragon that everyone can see came flying onto his shoulder," Luckily they aren't…" The three of them decided to wait. Suddenly, they heard a shout and saw a boat.

"Hey guys! We're here!" They looked at the ship and saw…

"It's South Korea and North Korea!" Scotland strained to see who else was on the ship," I think I see Thailand, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Macau, and Vietnam."

"Awesome! First ship!" Ireland was practically jumping for joy when the ship docked. The countries got off the ship and soon after that another ship came into the port.

"Micronations!" Macau said excitedly. The people getting off the ship were Wy, Hutt River, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Molossia, and Seborga. Another ship pulled in shortly afterwards. Netherlands, Bulgaria, Romania, and Moldova came off the ship. After they got off, Luxembourg ran after them. A 4th ship carrying Cyprus, Picardy, Egypt, Monaco, India, and New Zealand came at the same time as Luxembourg ran out of the 3rd. About 3 minutes later a boat carrying Cuba, Mexico, Ecuador, Cameroon, Portugal, and TRNC (Turkish Republic of North Cyprus) came in the dock. That was the final boat.

"Alright!" Ireland yelled excitedly," The first meeting of the Spirits of Freedom can now begin!"

Ok so that's the end of the sneak peak. It will appear in the story somewhere. The Spirits of Freedom thing will be explained in the first chapter. Oh and if you're wondering why I put Netherlands and not have his sister, Belgium, it's because in the anime she gets slightly more attention than he did. Also, if you're wondering, I have read the 6 volumes of the Hetalia Axis Powers manga. Go check it out! It gives much more information about the side characters than the anime. So yeah, see you guys for the new story. I'm planning on having it up on July 20 and I will update weekly. See you guys then!

-HetaliaStuck


End file.
